Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion
by naruto2012
Summary: A teenage boy named Rai is destined to use his Geass to save, also bring peace and freedom to the world. Along the way, he must go to Ashford Academy and live the utmost best of his life. What will happen next?
1. The Day a New Demon and Hero was Born

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Code Geass, the series is respectively owned by copyright and this story is only fictional.

**Notes: **For a description of any characters, places, etc., refer to the anime series itself. I made a few change to the code geass series. Rai is included in the story. Secretively, he becomes a wielder of the Keyblade, Kingdom Key. His home world where he lived with Master Eraqus in his castle fell to darkness and came to this world back before the medieval times. There will be a harem.

Rai x Nunnally x Euphemia x Shirley x Milly

"Speaking"

"**Yelling**"

'Thinking'

_Flashback_

**Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion**

**August 10, 2010 a.t.b, The New Britannia Empire declared war on Japan. The neutral islands in the far east and the world's only superpower, Britannia. In between them was the epicenter of the deeply rooted diplomatic conflict created by Japan. During the mainland battle, the Britannian army used the Mobile Humanoid Armor Vehicles, Knightmare Frames, in combat for the first time. The enemy's forces were far greater than anticipated, and the Nightmares obliterated the Japanese's line of defense on the mainland with little effort. Japan became a dominion of the empire. The country stripped of its freedom, its rights, and its name. Area 11, the defeated once proud nation of Japan was requisite a mere number.**

A boy named Suzaku was seen on his knees, mourning for his deceased father.

"I swear, I swear Suzaku so help me, I will one day…obliterate Britannia." Suzaku's childhood friend Lelouch said with a furious look. Unknown to the boys was a black-hooded cloaked figure hiding behind the rubble (Organization XIII Cloak from Kingdom Hearts). The only thing distinguishable was it's a teenage boy and that had deep ocean blue eyes with silver hair sticking out of his hood.

"Really, would you be the one to bring down Britannia because it's for the greater good or is it because of revenge against your father who casted you away as a political tool? As for me, my reason is because of the Royal family; my adopted mother was assassinated by her own people, the Britannians. Now, I think I spent enough time here. I must return and be ready for the war to come." The hooded figure said quietly enough so that they couldn't hear him. He was an immortal, Britannian boy who will inherit his family's fortune as soon as he is a student of Ashford Academy. His name is…

**(Play Opening Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion Lost Colors)**

**Chapter 1: The Day a New Demon was Born,**

**The Day a New Hero was Born**

(7 years later at the Britannian Residence-Tokyo Settlement)

"This is Alpha 3, target's traveling from Delta 12 to Delta 14 at a speed of 80 KPH." A person from the radio said as he pursues a truck by aircraft.

"BCP to all mobile units, declaring a code 3 from Flora 5 to Flora 2. All units take 228. I want the target intact." Police Quarters said on the radio.

"This is a video of yesterday's terrorist bombing in Osaka. Eight Britannians and fifty-one others were killed in this horrible incident."

The news being played was completely ignored by all in the room, as the main point of interest was the chess match being played by a Britannian noble against an elderly man. Before the man could make his move, a beeping from the chess timer indicated that his time was up.

"Your time is up" said the man overseeing the match. "From here on, I'd like it to be one move every twenty seconds."

"Very well, I'm game." said the noble, as he was casually filing down his nails with a solid gold nail file. The elderly man on the other hand, looked shocked and nervous at the new imposed time limit on his game. He knew he couldn't win this match, but his substitute wasn't here yet. And if he didn't move, the game would be lost by default. He slowly moved his hand up towards one of his pieces when the door to the room pushed open, letting in a ray of bright light and two people.

"Hm? Has your substitute arrived?" The noble asked amused.

"I'm saved. Are things okay at school?" The man asked as he stood up from his seat to greet the two people, now revealed as students.

"What's this? Students?" The nobleman asked, arrogance shining through on his face.

The taller boy stepped into the light around the chessboard, revealing a lean elegant face that could belong to the son of any Britannian with a dignified title. The boy had smooth black hair that hung down to his neck, with a few locks framing his face. They boy's eyes were a deep purple, and shone with a vast intellect that few could match. Though the boy was tall, he was also very thin, with almost no muscle on him. "Hmph! A nobleman, huh?" he asked with scorn and derision in his voice.

The nobleman slammed down the tip of his file onto the table in irritation, as he regarded this student in a new light, as a possible challenge. "I envy the young. They have so much time on their hands. So much time for regrets…your name?"

"Lelouch Lamperouge."

"Woah! Woah! You can't win this no matter what you do, right?" The other boy asked as he inspected the board position.

"Rivalz, in how many minutes should we leave here in order to make our next class?" Lelouch asked the boy with blue hair still wearing his motorcycle helmet and goggles.

"Um, if we really haul ass, about twenty minutes." Rivalz answered after thinking about the shortest possible route back to Ashford Academy.

"In that case, I'll ask you to drive safely on the way back." Lelouch stated confidently. "I'll need nine minutes. Owner, about yesterday's matter…"

"Understood. We'll discuss it," the elderly man said.

"Nine minutes? You have twenty seconds per move." The nobleman said doubtfully.

Lelouch calmly picked up the king and stared the nobleman straight into the eyes. "More than enough."

This brought a look of confusion on his opponent's face. "Hm? You're starting with the king?" Such a ridiculous and unheard of action caused the nobleman to laugh uproariously, as Lelouch simply smiled and moved the black king into position.

(At Ashford Academy)

"Where's Lelouch?" Milly asked.

"He went somewhere with Rivalz." Shirley answered.

"What, is it poker this time?" Milly asked.

"They seem to forget that they're on the Student Council. They're off gambling for money. Lulu would maybe smart, but he wastes his brain on stupid things. If only he applied himself in school, he'd get high grades." Shirley said as they're eating lunch outside together with Nina.

Oh, I wish my darling Lulu would be a serious young man, how adorable is that?" Milly asked as a joke.

"Please Madam President." Shirley said, not wanting to get teased by Milly.

(Highway)

The truck from before is currently speeding away on the highway road to evade the police in pursuit of them.

"Damn it! After we finally steal this thing! It's all because Tamaki couldn't stick to Naoto's plan and now we got a problem." The truck driver said, as he changed routes once more to try and avoid those damned gunships.

(Back to Lelouch and Rivalz)

"I love playing nobles! Their pride ensures they pay what they owe you. Besides that, eight minutes, thirty-two seconds is a new record!" Rivalz exclaimed cheerfully as they walked out of the building with a wad of bills being stuffed into his wallet.

"He didn't have much time either" Lelouch explained. "Besides, nobility make such tepid opponents. Their privileged lives just make them parasites."

"So why not try one of the Elevens?" Rivalz asked his friend curiously. "They're not like us Britannians." He was stopped however, when he heard people around him muttering about some incident. As he turned around, he saw a large screen showing the results of the terrorist bombing until it was replaced with a picture of the Britannian flag.

"Forgive the delay. It's now time for an address by His Royal Highness Prince Clovis, third prince of the Britannian Empire." A female announcer declared.

The image of the flag faded away to be replaced by one of the emperor's children, and the viceroy of Area 11, Clovis La Britannia.

"To my imperial subjects!" Lelouch narrowed his eyes in hatred and disgust.

"And of course to the many Elevens who cooperate with us!"

The woman in the stolen Britannian truck narrowed her eyes at the racist term forced upon her people. "We're not Elevens, we're Japanese!"

"Do you not see? Right now my heart is torn in half! Into a heart filled with sadness and a heart filled with rage! However, as ruler of Area 11, I will not allow terrorism of any kind! The reason being that the battle we fight is a righteous one! A righteous battle to protect the happiness of all! Now then, everyone! Won't you join me in grieving for the eight who died in the line of duty for justice?"

"And now a moment of silence."

"Well? Not going to join in?" Rivalz asked Lelouch who was currently paying the meter that kept Rivalz's biked locked in their parking space.

"Are you?" Lelouch countered.

Rivalz chuckled slightly and got onto his bike. "It's sort of embarrassing." the boy dismissed.

"Exactly," Lelouch agreed. "Besides, our crying for them won't bring the dead back to life now will it."

"Dang, that's dark buddy." Rivalz stated.

"It's all about self-satisfaction. It doesn't matter how hard you try. You can't do it. There's no way you can change the world." Lelouch said.

(Around the corner from Lelouch and Rivalz)

The black-hooded cloaked figure heard the whole conversation the two boys said. He was as old as Lelouch and his eyes appear to be a deeper blue colored than before. He silently chuckles to himself.

"Not if you stride for it you won't. Besides, I predicted that the boy, Lelouch, will get his Geass powers today. I need to be careful when I get into contact with him. I presume C.C. will stick to him most of the time. She still doesn't know that I exist yet. I don't plan on revealing my hidden identity just yet, but I can reveal my face to the Academy and start as a student. It's just that I can't reveal my inheritance or real name without risking Charles finding out where I am. Good thing that mother left her inheritance to me so that I could pay for attendance to the academy and to rounded up some engineering people to assemble a team to build the knightmare that were on the schematics I made from the Britannian research crew's current creation, the Lancelot. Anyways, it won't be long now until my plans go into motion. Britannians have discriminated the free people for far too long. Except, I've come to love the Royal family. I've watched the children to see how much fun you all had, even though you guys don't remember me now. I used my keyblade to seal my adopted sibling's memories away. Lelouch, Nunnally, and Euphemia, you all are still pure to evil that looms in the Royal family. As for the others, they're already consumed by it. Why? Why did they listen to their father. If it wasn't for him, you all would still be together as a family. I, Rai Vi Britannia, 1st in line to the throne, the adopted son of Lady Marianne will have Charles Vi Britannia disposed of and bring peace to Japan and the rest of the world." he said as he walked away with his Geass symbol appearing on his eyes and forehead under his hood as he disappeared into the crowd while planning his next move.

(At the interview)

Clovis finally allowed himself to relax upon receiving confirmation that the cameras had shut off.

"You were wonderful, Your Highness! One would never guess you were just enjoying yourself at a party!" A beautiful woman praised.

"The viceroy is the face of Area 11." Clovis responded as two men came to his sides and started removing the cloak he wore for official purposes. "You need to be able to switch roles quickly."

"My, such self-confidence you have!" Another woman said flirtatiously.

"I'm prepared" he corrected her. "Self-confidence? I'm just trying to please the media people." He glanced over to the left wall where several prominent news reporters were standing to accentuate his point.

"Oh, no, no! We're pleased to be of any assistance in your reign, Prince Clovis!" The head journalist denied.

Leaning against the wall by the exit, was a tall man with long blond hair tied back in a ponytail, save the portion hanging down over the left side of his face.

"A sham of a reign." He muttered. Just then, a rather fat soldier came rushing in through the door, heading towards the viceroy with a sense of urgency.

"A soldier?" he muttered.

"How boorish of you" Clovis chastised the general running up to him in the middle of the party. Did this man not understand that events like this were critical to gain supporters?

"I beg your pardon Your Highness, but…"

"Another special? I hope the subject matter will be better." The blond man said as he started to exit until he heard the viceroy berate the soldier, and quite angrily too. Perhaps this might be something quite interesting after all.

"Th-The police have been told it's just medical equipment." General Bartley explained nervously. "If we scramble our entire army, there'll be records…"

"Deploy the Royal Guard! The Knightmares as well!" Clovis ordered.

"Alert 1, Alert 1, Board 7 and 8 rapid combat companies as well as the 31st airborne assault team immediate scramble." The intercom announced as Villetta and Jeremiah entered their knightmares.

(On the Highway Road)

"That first move you made…why'd you start with the king?" Rivalz finally asked. That one move had been stuck in his mind ever since they left. He'd never seen anyone do it before, and Lelouch had actually lost his rook in the process. Still, to pull out victory with the king, two pawns and a knight was amazing.

"If the king doesn't lead, how can he expect his subordinates to follow?" Lelouch asked in response.

"What's with that?" Rivalz trailed off.

"With what?" Lelouch asked.

"Do you fanaticize about running a major corporation?" Rivalz asked bluntly.

"No way. Ambitions like that will ruin your health…" Lelouch was interrupted by a loud honking behind him, and turned around to see a large truck trying to get past them.

"Whoa! We're going to die." Rivalz exclaimed, as he started speeding up to avoid getting rammed by that monster of a vehicle.

"You idiot, watch where your going!" The man inside the truck cursed as he turned the wheel to the left sharply.

"No! Not that way!" The girl beside him yelled, but it was too late as the truck rammed through a road block and crashed into a construction zone, kicking up dirt everywhere.

Rivalz, thankful to have a few moments to catch his breath, stopped the motorcycle and glanced over to the left, trying to spot the truck through the thick cloud. "Um…was that our fault?"

"I don't think so…" Lelouch answered back. He hopped out of the sidecar and glanced over the railing at the crashed truck, expecting to see someone injured coming out of it. What he saw instead were bright blue wisps of some kind of energy leaking out of the hole in the truck's trailer.

"Hey, Lelouch! It looks like our energy line's been cut." Rivalz called out to his friend.

"Right…Hey Rivalz, come check this out." Lelouch said to Rivalz. He was distracted from the truck by the loud mutterings of Britannians rushing over to stare at it like some sort of free show.

"What, was there some kind of accident?"

"Probably a drunk driver."

"Idiot!"

"Hey, maybe someone should go help them."

Lelouch narrowed his eyes as he stared at these pathetic people. _'All these fools!'_ Not one of them deserved the life they had. After having lived in Area 11 for so long, constantly looking down on the Elevens, no the Japanese he corrected himself, he highly doubted even one of them remembered how to help someone else out with no thought of good publicity or reward. He tossed his helmet into the sidecar and started running down to the truck, hoping to find someone still alive inside it. He'd also want to find out what that blue energy leaking out was.

"Look! The student rescue team has arrived!"

"Could someone call the police or something." A woman taking pictures with her cell phone asked the crowd.

"Hey! Are you alright?" Lelouch called out to the people inside the truck. Though a large metal beam had fallen and blocked his path to the doors, he could see two people inside the truck through the windows. Acknowledging that trying to move the beam was futile, he turned around and started climbing up the ladder on the trailer instead.

"Nagata? Nagata!" The woman called out to her unconscious partner just as the airbags finally deflated. The man known as Nagata merely groaned in pain as a reply.

"Hey! Can you hear me? Are you okay?" Lelouch called out to the people driving the truck from on top of the trailer.

"It's you," a feminine voice called out telepathically, "Finally I've found my…" the voice soon ended.

"Are you in there?" He looked down through the opening in the trailer and saw a large capsule inside with that same blue energy shining through the cracks on top of it. Likely, it was meant to be opened from the top into four different pieces as he counted the separate sections out.

"Are you in there?" he said into the back of the truck.

Suddenly the truck sped out in reverse, sending him falling into the truck, where he managed to keep himself upright by bracing against the capsule.

"Stop, I'm in here!" Lelouch called out.

"So, would you call that a hit and run?" Rivalz asked himself as the truck sped away from the construction site.

"They think they should stick a ladder in here too." Lelouch said to himself

The truck rushed past the rest of the construction zone and back onto the highway, where it was quickly spotted and pursued by Britannian VTOL Gunships. "Warning! Surrender now and you still have a chance to defend yourself in court! Stop and surrender at once!" Despite saying so, the lead gunship lowered its ventral-mounted machine gun and fired rounds at the truck, forcing it to swerve erratically.

"Give up now or we will shoot to kill!"

"Now what? That's the army!" Nagata asked his partner desperately.

"Have you forgotten! That's why I'm here for." She said, pulling off her cap and revealing a head of dark crimson red hair and deep blue eyes.

Lelouch had only managed to keep himself stable by standing atop a portion of the capsule itself and wrapping his arms around a large black tube jutting out from it.

"It's dangerous to get out. Sounds like there's trouble out there," Lelouch muttered quietly to himself.

"Maybe I can use my cell phone…" A sudden hissing sound caught his attention, and he hid himself further behind the capsule as a woman came walking out, shedding her blue jacket to reveal a brown sleeveless vest over a red turtleneck sweater also missing its sleeves, and a pair of matching brown shorts.

"Can you enter the subway via the Azabu route?" She asked someone, presumably the man still driving the truck.

"Kallen! Let's use it here! Why not?" A voice called out to her.

"That'd mean a blood bath!" She yelled back angrily, as she climbed up a small ladder into some kind of machine in front of the capsule.

"Yeah, you're right" the voice conceded.

'I've seen her before.' Lelouch thought as he narrowed his eyes and stared at that woman, before glancing to her coat and spotted a discarded, or more likely forgotten, handheld transceiver.

"The target's moving from the settlement area to the ghetto."

"Right! Corner them!"

"Understood!" The lead gunship lowered its main gun once more to fire upon the truck, but was suddenly impaled straight through by a weapon attached to a long cable.

"A slash harken?" The next pilot exclaimed in surprise. The door to the back of the truck opened up to reveal a dark red Glasgow model knightmare, which was already retracting the slash harken back into the right side of its chest.

"A knightmare!"

The dark red knightmare charged out from the back of the truck and onto the road, deploying its Landspinners to keep moving.

"You guys know full well how much this bad ass mother can do!" Kallen declared furiously as she skillfully maneuvered her Glasgow across the highway, dodging machine gun fire from the gunship as she sent one of her slash harkens straight into the cockpit, destroying it completely.

"The rest of you, back off. I'll take this guy." A voice projected out through speakers. It came from within the knightmare being airlifted over the highway by a knightmare VTOL.

"I don't know where you got that thing, but an old Glasgow will never be able to stop this Sutherland!" The dropship quickly released the purple and red knightmare, which fired off its own slash harken to deflect the oncoming one from the Glasgow, as it activated its Landspinners and started charging forward.

"Much less a filthy Eleven who sperms the compassion of our glorious Emperor!" The Sutherland fired off a round from its assault rifle into the left shoulder of the red Glasgow before it.

"Kallen, we need to split up! Both of us can't risk being killed! Run for it!" Nagata called out to Kallen over the transceiver he held in a vice-like grip.

"But!"

Any further reply Nagata might have made was cut off as another Sutherland rose up from the side of the highway and landed directly in his path. It fired off a few warning shots, one of which pierced the windshield and right through his left shoulder, causing him to swerve a sharp left into the subway tunnels to avoid crashing into it completely.

Kallen tried to fire off her left slash harken, but a repeated whirring sound informed her that was now impossible. "No way! It's stuck!"

"Secondhand junk!" The Sutherland raised up its stun tonfa to smash into the Glasgow, until Kallen desperately ejected the entire left arm into the Sutherland, creating an explosion of smoke. She used the distraction to escape into the subway tunnels and hopefully regroup with Ohgi and the others.

Jeremiah Gottwald smirked in amusement at the Glasgow's desperate ploy. "I do have to admit, I like your spirit. However…"

Lelouch clicked his tongue in annoyance as the light radiating out from his cell phone showed him zero bars. 'I'm outside my cell phone's range. This darkness and the road surface…We must be speeding along the old subway lines. They're headed for a ghetto somewhere. Exiting will be dangerous. Still…okay I've got it. The conditions are clear. I may not like army protection much, but if I give them a terrorist communicator…'

Lelouch was snapped out of his thoughts as the truck jerked forward so suddenly that he was thrown around inside the trailer. "An accident? Unless it was Britannian forces…"

Try as he might, Nagata could not push the truck further, as the front wheels were now in the empty space separating the track. "N-No good…Please, Ohgi…find me!" He weakly flipped a switch beneath the dashboard, opening up the side of the trailer.

A soldier hidden in the tunnel glanced over at the truck ahead of him as it opened up its compartment. When he zoomed in and spotted the large metal canister, he clicked into his com three times, the three bursts of static being the code for target located. That was until he spotted someone else examining the canister. Without hesitation, he ran in and delivered a powerful spinning kick, which the man before him only just managed to block with his forearms.

"A…A Britannian" Lelouch muttered as the soldier gripped the front of his uniform and pinned him to the ground.

"Enough with the killing!" The soldier said as he disengaged his gas mask, letting it hang down below his chin. "I can't believe you people would use poison gas!"

"I'm telling you!" Lelouch finally screamed out, as he kicked his right leg out at the soldier atop him, only for said soldier to leap back himself, landing at the opposite end of the trainer. "If there's any poison gas here, it was Britannia that made it, right? You don't want any more deaths? Then obliterate Britannia!"

"Lelouch?" The soldier asked as he removed his helmet, revealing a head of messy brown hair and emerald green eyes. "It's me, Suzaku."

Lelouch blinked in shock as the Japanese boy he had befriended as a child was now standing before him in military garb. "You became a Britannian soldier?"

"And you?" Suzaku countered. "Don't tell me you're…!"

"What are you saying?" Lelouch asked. Suddenly the capsule between them started hissing, as the locks keeping it sealed were being disengaged. Before he could utter a word of surprise, Lelouch was tackled to the ground with a gas mask being pressed onto his face by Suzaku.

Just as he'd predicted earlier, the canister split open into four pieces, revealing it had not actually contained poison gas as everyone had believed. Inside was a large amount of green liquid and a girl with long green hair, wearing some sort of white suit that bound her arms and legs together. As her eyes made contact with Lelouch's they briefly flashed purple with some sort of design in them, but faded before he could get a definitive look.

"It's not poison gas?" Suzaku asked confusedly, staring at the girl that emerged from the canister.

Lelouch stood up and walked over to the girl, pulling her up and leaning her against his chest. "Answer me, Suzaku. Poison gas? This girl?"

"But that's what we were told in the briefing." Suzaku explained as he unzipped the portion of the suit that was keeping her legs held together. Suddenly a spotlight flashed on behind them, causing them both to turn around.

"Damn monkey!"

There standing behind them was the entire royal guard. "Even an honorary Britannian doesn't have the authority to do what you've done!" The commander berated.

"But I was told this was poison gas!" Suzaku protested as he ran over to them.

"You have no right to protest!"

'_We're in trouble. This is definitely poison. A deadly poison that will endanger Suzaku's masters if it gets out.' _Lelouch concluded as he watched the exchange between Suzaku and the commander.

"However, in reward for your great achievements, I'll be merciful." The commander said, pulling out a standard military pistol from within his jacket. "Private Kururugi, use this to execute the terrorist."

"He's not a terrorist! He's a civilian who got caught up in all this!" Suzaku protested.

"You little! That's an order! Didn't you swear loyalty to Britannia?"

"But…I can't. I won't do it. I won't shoot a civilian. Not him." Suzaku declared firmly, turning around to smile at Lelouch, his brother in all but blood.

"Then die." Suzaku turned his head, but couldn't stop the bullet fired into his side by the commander. The last thing he heard as everything around him was fading into darkness was Lelouch calling out his name.

"You look like a Britannian student, but it's just not your day" The commander said unapologetically. "After you've retaken the girl, kill the student!"

"Yes, my lord!" The other soldiers replied.

Nagata, lying across the bench seat in the truck, losing himself to blood loss rapidly, scowled as he heard Britannians right outside. "God damned…Britannians…" He moved his right arm over to a small black box, which he pulled down to reveal a silver button. "Long live…Japan." He pushed the button, and Nagata's world went up in flames.

"They got away? You call yourselves the royal guard?" Bartley yelled into the com scornfully.

"Forgive me, my lord. The blast was mainly directed upwards, but the bedrock…"

"Do you understand why I only told you people about this? Bartley demanded, his face developing a fiery red hue, as his fists were clenched tightly on the digital map table.

"W-We'll continue the investigation" the commander responded dutifully before cutting off the link.

"The plan has moved to the next phase" Clovis said from his throne behind General Bartley and his other advisers.

"But, Your Highness!"

"If knowledge of this gets out, I'll be disinherited." Clovis said, cutting Bartley off. "Tell them back home we're carrying out a planned urban renewal. As Clovis, third prince of the empire, I order you! Destroy the Shinjuku ghetto!"

The G1 base launched all available Sutherlands into the ghetto, their pilots moving through the area quickly and decisively, eliminating every man, woman, and child they found. Soldiers were dropped into to deal with the Elevens hiding inside buildings that the knightmares might not be able to accurately deal with, while gunships and tanks were used to herd people running away back into the line of fire.

"Supervisor Jeremiah, General Bartley wants you to take command of area 2…"

"He's got staff officers, right?" Jeremiah interrupted the man speaking to him over the comlink. "It's been ages since I've had this much fun on the front lines!" He punctuated his statement whist a burst of fire from his Sutherland's machine gun into a group of Elevens hiding behind the rubble from a destroyed building.

(A mile away from Lelouch's location)

The black-hooded figure was on his way to the academy when he heard about the hi-jacking of a poison gas and decided to investigate. He knew that it wasn't poison gas, but C.C. was inside the capsule. Suddenly he heard an explosion and decided to go where he heard the explosion. When he got there, he found a truck that was on fire with an empty capsule. He presumed that it was caused by the explosion. He used his Geass to use future sight. He found two life signatures which one belonged to Lelouch. The other however was different, it was similar to his. He presumed that since the capsule was empty, C.C. must be the other signature following Lelouch. He went outside and decided to intercept the two from the other side of the tunnel they went through after some investigation. He suddenly felt other signatures as he made it to his destination outside a worn down warehouse with a lot of noise going on in it. He saw that the warehouse door was open and decided to peak from the doorway. He saw C.C. on the ground with blood on the ground giving Lelouch his Geass. Lelouch was sweating and panting as if he had just run a marathon. As soon as he felt he could, he stood up and dropped his hand away, revealing the red bird-like sigil beneath his left pupil.

'So, he's finally received his Geass.' Rai thought.

When he heard Lelouch order the soldiers to kill themselves, the soldiers complied as they aimed at each other or at themselves and shot their guns, resulting to killing themselves.

'He has one of my abilities of my Geass, which is to override the human mind and to command them at will.' Rai thought to himself as he saw Lelouch's insane look on his face.

(**Play Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion Ending 1)**

**End of Chapter**

**I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Tune in next time for the next chapter.**


	2. The 2 Knights Awaken

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Code Geass, the series is respectively owned by copyright and this story is only fictional.

**Notes:** Rai has many abilities from other Geass users and also unique Geass abilities since he's the first out of all of them to harness Geass. The parts that don't show are based off the series.

Rai x Nunnally x Euphemia x Shirley x Milly

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

_Flashback_

**Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion**

**(Play Opening Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion Lost Colors)**

**Chapter 2: The White Knight Awakens,**

**The Blue Knight Awakens**

Rai still in his black-hooded coat observes the havoc Lelouch laid onto the Britannian soldiers. Rai just finish his silent conversation to his crew on his blue cell phone.

'I'm not sure what to think of his intentions. But, if he uses his Geass for bad intentions, then I will have no choice but to show myself to him to act as a distraction to his goals. If I remember correctly, my knightmare is located not far from here. If he plans to fight on the battlefield or that he gets into some trouble here, then I should use this as my chance to make my debut with my new knightmare and show them how much it's capable of. Just in case, I just informed my crew to ready the spare parts after this battle is over.' Rai thought.

His thoughts were soon interrupted and listened as Lelouch began to speak.

"I don't understand what it is that you wanted me to do. Why did you give me this bazaar power?" Lelouch asked as he stood up and glanced at C.C. He was soon interrupted as a knightmare blew its way into the warehouse. Rai hid in the shadows inside the warehouse while Lelouch had his attention to the knightmare. Good thing that his cloak was able to hide his Geass power that would of radiated to C.C., which she would be alive anyway since she was also immortal. The knightmare activated its sensors to scan the area. Its sensors soon stopped when it located Lelouch.

'Well, I should help him out, but I would rather see what he's capable of against a foe that is in indirect eye contact of an opponent. I should only help him when he's in a tight pinch.' Rai thought as he observed the situation from the shadows and behind some crates.

"What happened here boy and why is a Britannian student doing here in a place like this? Are you deaf?" The pilot of the knightmare questioned Lelouch as they had their gun pointed at him.

"Answer me or I'll-" they said when they were interrupted by Lelouch who just grunted at them. The pilot opened fire and shot around at the wall behind him to get him to talk. Lelouch however wasn't affected by this.

"Answer me." The pilot said again. Lelouch decided to try something to the pilot.

"I order you to come out at once." Lelouch ordered as he activated his Geass.

"Who the hell do you think you are to order me?" the pilot spoke. Lelouch decides to turn off his Geass power.

'I see. It only works with direct eye contact.' He thought as he got another idea to deal with the situation at hand.

"My name is Allen Spacer, my father is the duke. My I.D. card is in my breast pocket. After you confirmed who I am, I'll request your protection." He lied, hoping that they bought it. It worked as the pilot got out. Rai got a good look at the pilot. It was Villetta who was the pilot.

"Keep your hands up in the air. I'll take out your I.D." Villetta said as she pointed her gun out at him and walked towards him.

"Now then, hand your knightmare over to me." Lelouch ordered as he activated his Geass and Villetta became under his control. She had a feint red color at the border of her eyes.

"Understood, the code number is XG21G2D4." Villetta said as he handed him the USB chip for the knightmare and her handgun.

"Got it." Lelouch said as he shut his Geass off. He then got in the knightmare and left the warehouse.

"What the." She began to say as she looked and saw that both her knightmare and Lelouch were gone. She then quickly left, hoping to catch the student later in another knightmare.

'I do have to admit, not bad. He was calm during his predicament and used his brain to outsmart her. Well, since I see that he is going to battle, then I might as well too.' Rai thought as he opened a brightly, lightened, space-time corridor with his keyblade and left inside it to prepare for his debut in battle.

(At the Britannian Base)

"So are we having a bad day? Looks like you missed a chance to go to heaven, Private Kururugi?" Lloyd asked cheerfully, waking Suzaku up in the process. He stood up from his bed to see Lloyd and Cecile. For a moment, he thought he was dead, but then a flash of pain hit his side and he realized he was still alive.

"Um…Where?" He asked, trying to sit up, but the pain his side wouldn't allow it.

"Hm? Ah. Still in the Shinjuku ghetto."

"With Prince Clovis near, it's probably the safest place there is. This is what protected you, Mr. Suzaku." The woman said, holding out a broken pocket watch to him.

"It deflected the bullet from inside your protective suit." The man explained to Suzaku who took the watch from her. This was his father's watch. The one he'd taken for himself when he was ten.

"Is it valuable?"

"Y-Yeah…" Suzaku answered her quietly.

"Elevens say that gods live inside of objects, don't you? I guess this one…" the man trailed off.

"Is Lelou…What's the situation?" Suzaku mentally cursed himself for his near slip-up. If the soldiers from before reacted that way to a Britannian student being in the wrong place at the wrong time, then it would be better not to mention him again.

"It looks like the poison gas was released. They say there have been massive casualties among the elevens." The man commented unflinchingly.

"They don't seem to have found the perpetrators yet" the woman added in.

"I see. Not yet…" Suzaku muttered. He now knew from experience that there was no poison gas at all. So if there really had been massive casualties, someone or something else must have caused it.

"Pvt. Kururugi, how much experience do you have in piloting a knightmare frame?" the man suddenly asked.

Suzaku's eyes widened in shock at the question. He glanced up at the man grinning down at him, as if he had misheard the question. "There's no way an Eleven would be made a knight."

In response, the man lifted up his right hand where a golden key has hanging off his pointer finger. "What if you could?"

Suzaku stared at the key in shock. If this was true, he'd be the first Eleven that would ever be offered a knightmare of his own. He was ordered to quickly get dressed and follow the duo out of the medical trailer he was now in. As soon as he was out, he was led to a large knightmare covered by a large black cloth strapped onto a metal stand. Just by looking at it, he could tell this knightmare easily dwarfed the standard Sutherlands.

"Congratulations! The only knightmare of its type in the world awaits you! Mount it, and it'll all change. You and your world." The man exclaimed with glee and…pride.

"Whether you want it to or not." The woman finished solemnly.

"Lulu? What have you been up to? Where are you now? If you keep cutting class you'll get held back…"

"Are you near a TV?" Lelouch asked, cutting off another pointless lecture on the evils of gambling from his fellow student council member, Shirley Fenette.

"A TV?"

"Sorry this is important." He edged his Sutherland around the corner, but ducked back quickly as two tanks moved down the road. He could simply take them out here, but then he'd be discovered, and his Sutherland could not take on all the other Britannian forces alone. He could have one of those two advanced knightmares do it, but he told them to hold back on the fighting. As far as they knew, Britannia had no knowledge of them or the capabilities of their knightmares. Lelouch wanted to keep it that way for as long as possible.

"Jeez. Hang on. Sorry, can I change the channel?"

"Huh? To what?"

"The news. Is there anything about Shinjuku?" Lelouch punched in codes for the knightmare's Factsphere to increase its range. This would give him a more accurate reading on the enemy's positioning and numbers across the entire Shinjuku ghetto.

"The news? Let's see…Nothing on except stuff about traffic restrictions."

"Why is it restricted?" Lelouch asked.

"Dunno. They're not saying anything special."

'_I see. They'll finish everyone off, then just release whatever story they want.' _He blinked as he picked up an image of several discarded items on the ground before him, probably left behind to escape. There on the ground was a full chess set, with the black king being the only piece on the board. All the others were simply scattered on the ground around it.

"You're gambling again, aren't you? I told you before how dangerous that is!"

"Yea, I know." Lelouch cut her off. There was definitely no time or desire to hear that again. "Oh, and tell my sister I'm going to be late coming home. Bye." He hung up his phone and replaced it in his pocket as he disengaged the cockpit, allowing him to descend to the ground.

Kallen took down yet another gunship, but it didn't seem to matter. No matter how many enemies she eliminated, several more arrived to take their place. She wouldn't be able to save the ghetto alone in just her one-armed Glasgow. It had already been proven that her sole slash harken was not going to be enough to deal with those damned Sutherlands. Her Factsphere picked up movement behind her, which turned out to be a pair of Sutherlands, rifles aimed squarely at her back.

She started moving just as it started to fire at her. She kept moving through the slums she knew for sure had no innocents in the way, but understood she couldn't keep running forever. She glanced at her energy bar and cursed. "Only thirty minutes left!"

"The west entrance!" A voice called out through her transceiver. She didn't recognize the voice, and she knew Ohgi and the others would be too busy using this time to evacuate civilians. "Use the train tracks to move over to the west entrance!"

"Who is this? How do you know this code?" She demanded. While she realized it might be a trap, surely the Britannian forces knew that such a thing wouldn't be needed against her at this point.

"It doesn't matter who I am! If you want to win, then trust me!"

"Win?" Such a notion seemed so utterly impossible that even now, she was questioning this man's sanity. Still, what other option did she have besides following this stranger's advice or getting herself killed by those knightmares. She jumped her knightmare straight up and onto the train tracks he had mentioned, frowning when she saw the two Sutherlands mimic her action.

"Hey! What do I do now?" She looked up as she heard the screeching of a train coming straight at her.

"Since you trusted me, you get to win. Jump onto the train!"

"Understood!" She once more had her Glasgow jump into the air and started leaping forward atop the train cars, as the Sutherland directly behind her was stopped by the train. The second one made to leap onto the train after her, but was shot out of the air by a pair of slash harkens coming from a hole blasted into the side of the building. Glancing over, she saw a Sutherland, crouched and watching the tracks.

"F-Friendly fire? What's your unit? The enemy is the one-armed one!" Jeremiah Gottwald received a spray of gunfire at his knightmare in response. "Can it be…A terrorist?" The landspinner on his knightmare's right leg was blown off, halting his retreat and leaving him a sitting duck for the red Glasgow that was now charging back at him atop the train. Left with no other option, he activated his cockpit's ejection system and shot out of his knightmare, the small rocket boosters taking him far out of the fight, before the parachutes deployed.

"You saved me! But how did you get a Sutherland?" She glanced over to the building where her savior was hiding, but found the spot deserted now. "What? Where did he?"

"Hey! Kallen! What was with that radio message before?"

Kallen glanced down and spotted Ohgi and the others running along the tracks towards her. "Huh? He contacted you, too?"

"Yeah! Yoshida's group should be here soon, too…" Static came out of the transceiver Ohgi held in his hand, causing him to look at it in anticipation.

"You're the leader?"

Ohgi was startled that Kallen's mysterious savior would contact him directly instead of relaying the message to her as he already had, but he was technically in charge of the group with Naoto's passing. "Huh? Yeah."

"The cargo of the train that's stopped is my gift to you. They're tools for your victory. If you wish to use them and win, then follow my orders."

Kallen opened up one of the cars with her knightmare and gasped in surprise. It was filled with unactivated Sutherlands and stockpiles of energy fillers! "Knightmares!"

"There's more over here!"

"Here, too!"

"This is amazing! Let's hear what he has to say."

'_All this? But how?'_ Kallen thought as she counted six cars with two Sutherlands each. That was enough to outfit them all in fresh new knightmares. It was a start, but the others weren't as skilled piloting a knightmare as she was.

"The woman in the Glasgow."

The man's voice snapped her into focus once more. "Y-Yeah?" She asked tentatively, as if disappointing him would suddenly cause all these Sutherlands to vanish before their eyes.

"Stay where you are. That unit's going to run decoy since the Britannians are already aware there is a red Glasgow opposing them."

Kallen nodded, already seeing the man's point. "Understood."

"Energy filler status?"

"About fifteen minute's worth" she responded after checking her meter once more.

"Then load a new one in. In ten minutes, I'll contact you with your next instructions." Lelouch clicked off the transceiver and leaned back against his seat. "This is kind of nerve-wracking." _'Still, I need the determination to succeed. I'm betting not only my life in this battle, but the lives of those people. If I do this right, I should be able to drastically minimize lives lost on our side, if not cut them out altogether.'_ What he had now was not an army. What he had was a fledgling resistance group that would have to grow to epic proportions if he was to make any significant progress in his goal to crush Britannia.

"The terrorists are mixed among the general Eleven populace, and are mounting a bit of a resistance against us, but it hasn't affected our army's overwhelming superiority." General Bartley reported after having examined the digital map of the settlement they were now currently destroying.

"Of course it hasn't. Besides that…" Clovis trailed off, already knowing his general knew what response he wanted to hear.

Bartley nodded. "Understood. The gas capsule will be…"

"Just as the public thinks" Clovis finished.

"Right. And we'll keep looking for the girl."

Clovis held up a white-gloved hand to his forehead, already feeling the beginning of a migraine coming on. Why was one girl causing him such trouble. It seemed his fate depended heavily on retrieving her before she was found by anyone. Let alone, discover the things she could do. "Yes. Dead or alive, you must find her."

"Hey, are you sure about this? Their I.F.F.'s have been stripped. You sure this isn't an enemy trap?" Tamaki Shin'ichirō asked his leader currently getting settled inside one of the new Sutherlands.

"The other side has the total advantage in this war. They don't need to set any traps" Ohgi responded through his knightmare's speakers. "You guys get to your assigned points too."

"P-1, can you move? The fundamentals shouldn't be different than what you're used to."

Ohgi quickly grabbed the transceiver before the man decided to cut communications suddenly. "Who are you? At least tell us your name."

"I can't do that. What if these signals are being intercepted? Anyway, if Q-1 is on schedule, enemy Sutherlands will be reaching you in twenty-three seconds. Probably two of them. Shoot them through the wall."

Tamaki scoffed at the orders being given to them by a guy too cowardly to reveal his name. "What's he talking about?"

Ohgi set down the transceiver and slotted his knightmare key in. They really had no choice but to trust this man, and what harm could actually come from shooting through a wall? If there were any civilians left in the area, Britannians would have been here much sooner than this to finish them off. "Everyone, double check your weapons."

"Hey, are you serious?" Tamaki demanded angrily.

"Just do it Tamaki. We have nothing to lose, and everything to gain. Unless you'd like to just give up now and be killed?" Ohgi asked sarcastically.

All around him, the rest of the group powered up their knightmares, and quickly loaded the powerful assault rifles they carried. Even Tamaki begrudgingly got into his own knightmare and leveled his rifle at the wall in front of them.

"3…2…1…Fire!" At his command, Ohgi led the others to fire through the wall, and grinning in triumph when he spotted a flash of metal on the other side of the concrete wall. They kept firing until it was painstakingly obvious both knightmares had been destroyed. The wall before them had been made into Swiss cheese from the multitude of rounds penetrating it.

Lelouch chuckled as his tactical map readout indicated two knightmares had just been lost. It was fortunate he had received a knightmare with the Britannian forces clearly labeled as allies. It made it so much easier to manipulate them that way. '_An I.D. can be a double-edged sword,'_ he mused, holding up a black knight piece. _'Besides, if the terrorists follow my commands, then the path to Clovis will be left clear to me.'_ He set down the knight and picked up the transceiver again, clicking it on briefly to relay his message. He highly doubted their signals were being intercepted, but just in case they were, he always turned his off after each message. No need for his voice to be recognized by chance. "P-1, P-4, P-7! Move 100 meters to the right and fire your slash harkens towards three o'clock."

"Alright! Do what the voice says people!" Ohgi ordered. He wasn't sure how, but this man was either predicting the enemy's movements or dictating them himself to ensure their defeat at the hands of his group. Either suited him, and he was starting to believe they could and would come out of this, not only alive, but victorious.

The three indicated knightmares in the group traveled down the road and turned the corner, impaling an oncoming knightmare with a total of six different slash harkens. Even Tamaki had to grin, dealing such destruction to a Britannian pilot who had been officially trained to use his knightmare.

Kallen used her own slash harken to pull her Glasgow up over a roof and land back down on the other side of the building, where she rammed her fist into a knightmare that had just opened up the protection around its Factsphere.

(Meanwhile)

'I've waited long enough, time to get this show on the road.' Rai thought as he was aboard his knightmare, Lancelot Club. He had a uniform on which looked like Suzaku's except the gold color in place with a blue color, also the same thing with the color of the Lancelot Club and the key to it.

He activated his knightmare and the auto-computer did the check-up procedures.

"Sir Glaube has ejected! Frame has been lost!"

"Change codes! They're intercepting our transmissions!" Bartley ordered. This was bad. He'd been watching signal after signal read out as lost on the battlefield. How could these terrorists be putting up this difficult of a fight?

"We have! Four times already!"

"Do it again!" he ordered.

"This failure is unacceptable!" Clovis yelled out in the command center, outraged. A bunch of Elevens were getting the best of the highly trained Britannian military. Worse, it was making him look foolish!

"Hello there!"

Directly on the screen in front of him, a video call from Lloyd Asplund, the head of the Britannian Special Research Division, or Camelot, covered up the tactical map he'd been observing, where his forces were shown to be dwindling. He wasn't sure this image was an improvement.

"What is it? We're in the middle of an operation!" Bartley exclaimed in frustration.

"Then it's time to deploy the A.S.E.E.C's special weapon." Lloyd reasoned.

"This isn't the time!" Clovis wasn't about to let his older brother's pet project steal all the glory from his area. This battle would be won by the forces under his command.

"R-2, fire anchor." Lelouch commanded. The knightmare did so and destroyed a helicopter.

"V-7, use UN ordinates." The knightmare did so and destroyed a armored vehicle.

"N group, continue your advance." A group of resistance fired while they advance, destroying a group of knightmares.

"We just lost Lazlo Squad." a commanding officer said.

"So do it. We'll have to bring up Quincy Squad." Clovis ordered.

"But my lord that will break the encirclement!" Bartley said.

"Now then, the enemy has five options." Lelouch remarked as he watch knightmare after knightmare wiped out by his tactical advantage and the people following his orders without hesitation. His eyes were drawn to the screen as a ring of enemy Sutherlands started closing in around the position he'd predicted. "Well now, they made an even stupider move than I expected."

"Q-1, your map is accurate, right?"

"Right. For the old town," Kallen confirmed. "But, without any current landmarks…"

"It'll do. Mission number 3." Lelouch ordered.

"Understood." Kallen quickly navigated her Glasgow through the ghetto following the basic path from her map and into position where she'd been told to wait. She looked around and frowned. The area was entirely open, with no cover around her at all. What was she supposed to do here?

"Surround them and concentrate our forces there!" Clovis ordered, tapping a finger on the singular red dot in the middle of the ghetto. It wasn't moving from its position, so he assumed they were lying in wait, ready to ambush his knightmares. No matter, they would fail when faced with the onslaught of his overwhelming numbers. "The enemy's main force is where the center dot is! Finish them!"

Just as his knightmares were closing in, the red dot suddenly vanished from the map.

"What? The enemy isn't there?"

Kallen counted down the meters her Glasgow was to move forward until she was in position. It had actually taken her a few moments before she finally figured out what the purpose of her moving underground and sending her slash harken up at the top of the tunnel was. She'd voiced her complaints about being crushed under tons of rubble, but the man had calmly informed her she'd have four seconds to get her knightmare back above ground at the end of the tunnel.

The man had called it easy.

She finally stopped and turned around, sending her slash harken into the top of the tunnel, creating a multitude of cracks resembling a spider's web. She immediately retracted it, and started rushing to the end of the tunnel, even as she heard the ground the Sutherlands had been standing on crashing down into the tunnel behind her. Three seconds, two…at the last second, she sent her harken shooting into the side of a building and pulled herself up with it, avoiding a quick, albeit embarrassing death being crushed by rubble. If she was going to die, it was going to be either by battle or by age, not by an accident.

Lelouch started laughing victoriously as a wave of destruction started spreading out from the point he had sent Q-1 to, taking out almost fifty knightmares. He couldn't have planned it any more perfectly. "It worked, didn't it? I can do it! I can! I can defeat Britannia!"

Clovis stepped back in shock, having witnessed the majority of his forces eliminated in a single instant. _'Who…Who in God's name am I fighting? Can he be even better than Tohdoh?' _"Lloyd!"

"Hmm? Yes, your highness?"

"Can it win? Will your toy beat them?" Clovis asked desperately. The least he could hope for now was a Britannian victory. Never mind if he didn't get the credit for it, if the Elevens won here, the loss would be placed squarely at his feet.

Lloyd chuckled softly and plastered a confident smirk on his face for the crown prince. "Your Highness… Please call it Lancelot."

**xBreakx**

"Advanced unit weapon Z-0-1 Lancelot, now activating. Lancelot activating. Releasing hatch." The automated voice rang across the Britannian defensive line, alerting all around to move away from the Camelot truck.

The specialized equipment truck slowly slid out the stand that the Lancelot was attached to, the black sheet fluttering in the wind as it was brought outside for the first time since its creation.

"Z-0-1 Lancelot, stand by for activation. Pallet extension, initiating."

"Did you read the manual?" Cecile Croomy, Lloyd's assistant and the main technical engineer working on the prototype Lancelot KMF, asked.

"More or less," Suzaku answered as he started donning the special pilot suit he'd been given. As soon as it was fully zipped up, he felt it resize itself to fit him snugly, but not uncomfortably.

"Well done. You scored in the top class in the simulator."

"Look…About what you said before…" Suzaku started walking out of the medical trailer and out to the equipment truck where he would enter his new knightmare. Even now, he couldn't believe this was happening.

"It's possible," Cecile admitted hesitantly. "But the possibility's still close to zero."

"But not actually zero, right?" Suzaku asked hopefully

"I'm afraid that's true. Still, I don't want you doing anything reckless. The new system doesn't have a cockpit ejection system installed yet." Cecile warned the young honorary Britannian.

"Right. I understand, Miss Cecile." He stared up in awe as the metal clamps holding the sheet over the knightmare were released, allowing the sheet to be blown off from the wind. "This is it?"

The knightmare was huge. It was primarily white, but had golden armor pieces around the head, chest, arms and legs. And it actually had a distinctly human-like face rather than just a covered Factsphere for a head.

"Right. The experimental weapon developed by us in the Advanced Special Envoy Engineering Corps. Lancelot." Cecil exclaimed with a calmer sense of pride than her superior. "The world's first 7th generation Knightmare Frame."

"Alright then Suzaku, shall we proceed with the initial start-up?" Lloyd asked impatiently, eager to finally see his masterpiece in action.

"Initial start-up proceeding from phase 20. Equipping energy filler." Cecil dictated to the other engineers and mechanics around the Lancelot.

"Confirm pre-start. Energy filler now at normal output. Thirty seconds to reach critical voltage."

"Core luminous, shifting phase. Yggdrassil Drive operational."

"Devicer, set up" Cecil called out to Suzaku, who nodded and sat down in the seat, which was then inserted back into the cockpit.

"Confirming entry of Devicer to Z-0-1. Individual I.D. Registration complete. Confirm establishment of man-machine interface. Yggdrassil resonance, confirmed. Rejection response, weak. Devicer stress response, weak. All readings, normal."

"It's all going according to the data so far," Lloyd remarked calmly.

Suzaku punched in his activation code, and quickly had the launch pad beneath the Lancelot's feet split apart into two separate pads, one for each foot. The landspinners attached to each leg swung down, resting on the back of the truck, as the Lancelot bent over, resting one hand lightly on the ground before it. "Lancelot…M.E. Boost!" The core luminous began filling the entire frame with power, as the landspinners started moving rapidly before the knightmare had even launched.

"Lancelot…LAUNCH!" Cecile called out.

Immediately, Suzaku blasted off from the truck and into the ghetto, moving both quickly and agilely to avoid wreckage of destroyed buildings and Sutherlands.

"Full throttle, right out of the gate, huh?" Lloyd said as he laughed in joy that his prized creation was working amazingly.

(Elsewhere)

"Advanced unit weapon Z-0-2 Lancelot Club, now activating. Lancelot Club activating. Releasing hatch." The automated voice rang. The large truck Rai received as a gift from a client opened its back hatch to show the Lancelot Club.

"Z-0-2 Lancelot Club, stand by for activation. Pallet extension, initiating." The voice said.

"Initial start-up proceeding from phase 20. Equipping energy filler." Rai commanded. The computer confirmed his orders and used its mechanical arms installed in the back of the truck and installed the energy filler.

"Confirm pre-start. Energy filler now at normal output. Thirty seconds to reach critical voltage."

"Core luminous, shifting phase. Yggdrassil Drive operational."

"Devicer, set up" Rai called out and sat down in the seat, which was then inserted back into the cockpit.

"Confirming entry of Devicer to Z-0-2. Individual I.D. Registration complete. Confirm establishment of man-machine interface. Yggdrassil resonance, confirmed. Rejection response, normal. Devicer stress response, normal. All readings, normal."

"It's all going according to the data so far," Rai said calmly.

Rai punched in his activation code, and quickly had the launch pad beneath the Lancelot's feet split apart into two separate pads, one for each foot. The landspinners attached to each leg swung down, resting on the back of the truck, as the Lancelot Club bent over, resting one hand lightly on the ground before it. "Lancelot Club…M.E. Boost!" The core luminous began filling the entire frame with power, as the landspinners started moving rapidly before the knightmare had even launched.

"Lancelot Club…LAUNCH!" Rai called out.

Immediately, Rai blasted off from the truck and into the ghetto, moving quickly to get to a hiding spot to help Lelouch and the Resistance.

(Ghettos)

"Huh? What's that? Tamaki asked, as his Sutherland's Factsphere was showing him an image of some white knightmare approaching rapidly. "It doesn't look like a Suther…" He didn't get to finish as the knightmare smashed a fist into his knightmare's head, forcing it to activate the automatic pilot ejection.

Lelouch chuckled as he counted up the remaining opposition left between him and his opponent. "Another push and the way will be clear…"

"This is B-group! Confirm signs of the enemy!"

"Hm? Reinforcements?" Lelouch asked.

"Status?"

"Everyone ejected, but they took out four units in no time at all!"

"Number of enemies?' Lelouch queried.

"One! Just one! " That shocked Lelouch. One knightmare took out four units solo?

"I think it's a new model. Never seen anything like…!" The message was cut off from static.

"What's happening out there?" Lelouch asked on the radio.

(Meanwhile)

'Well this is a disappointment. This is way too easy, thanks to Eraqus's training of course.' Rai thought as he slashed his way to Lelouch's location. He was using one of his knightmare's dual swords to fight the enemy Sutherlands. He kept slashing arms, heads, and piercing chests. Fortunately, he didn't harm his enemies as he did so.

'Maybe, the Lancelot would prove more of a challenge.' He thought as he saw his destination in view.

(Back to the Resistance)

"Like hell we're gonna run away from this thing!" Two Sutherlands raised their rifles and started firing at the large white knightmare directly across from them, only for it to activate some kind of glowing green energy shield on its right forearm, deflecting the bullets away with ease. "Hey, this thing has some kind of deflector! The bullets are bouncing off of it!"

"What? The bullets are bouncing off of it?" Lelouch asked.

"Yeah! What do we do? Ishida!"

Another burst of static was his response, causing him to frown in annoyance. It'd be so much easier to let them stubbornly fight on and get defeated easily, but he had to show others he could lead even a ragtag group like this to victory.

Suzaku moved the Lancelot through the ghetto at a much slower pace now than before. After he had dispatched that first group of terrorists, he hadn't seen any of the other enemies at all. It was actually so calm that he was expecting an ambush at any moment. Suddenly, his knightmare was pushed back by which looked like a shell of ammunition, fortunately he put his shield up before the shell hit. He looked around and tried to find the sniper with his shield put up for reflecting anymore rounds, but with no luck finding it.

(Rai)

'What do we have here? My sniper rifle round was deflected.' Rai thought as his knightmare's camouflage feature was turned on and a sniper rifle in his knightmare's hands.

'It seems the rifle would be useless against a knightmare with a shield. No matter, I shall use my swords up close to deal with him' he jumped off the rooftop and slid down the side of the building with his sword drawn.

(Resistance)

"You're the leader, aren't you?!" Suzaku said as he pushes Lelouch's knightmare back.

"How dare you, pilot!" Lelouch threatens the Lancelot pilot. Suddenly the floor of the building they're in collapsed and they fell two floors.

"Nothing for it, I have to get out of here." Lelouch said to himself. He then saw the white knightmare coming at him. The Lancelot knocked Lelouch's knightmare down to the ground. Just when the white knightmare was planning on finishing him off, Kallen's came with a fist to punch it. Unfortunately, the white knightmare caught the hand and held the knightmare's fist easily. Lelouch took this chance and escaped.

"This makes us even!" Kallen called out to the fellow knightmare. She fired a harken at it, but the Lancelot caught it with its other hand and destroyed the harken and the other hand.

"That's the end of that…" Kallen said as her knightmare bent to the ground to eject the seat, but the pod was stuck.

"Damn it, come on! Eject, Eject, Eject!" Kallen yelled as she desperately tried to eject the pod. The white knightmare pulled its sword out and, swinging it back as it planned on finishing her off.

"Nooo!" Kallen yelled as she closed her eyes and flinched, expecting death. Several seconds later, pain never came to her. She opened her eyes and they widened. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. The Lancelot Club had its sword drawn, blocking the Lancelot's sword.

"What's that thing?" she asked herself.

"What the… That knightmare sort of looks like the Lancelot!" Suzaku exclaimed.

"What?!" Lloyd yelled as he and Cecile got a look through the monitor to see the look-alike.

"How?! The research was top secret! Unless. Oh no! He must have hacked and copied the Lancelot research files and its technology!" Lloyd realized as Cecile's and Suzaku's eyes widened.

"So, this is the original knightmare copy known as the Lancelot up close, huh?" Rai said through the Lancelot Club.

"Who are you, how did you get your hands on the Lancelot's files?!" Suzaku demanded the pilot.

"Man, it seems someone is impatient today. If you want to know, I won't tell you my name. But I'll tell you that this is my 7th generation Knightmare Frame, the younger brother of the Lancelot known as the Lancelot Club."Rai announced as he used his sword to push the Lancelot away and stabbed its left arm, destroying the Blaze Luminous shield attached to it.

"The Lancelot Club?" Kallen asked herself.

"Are you the leader of the Resistance?" Suzaku asked, suspecting that the pilot was in charge of all this.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not a leader, I'm a fighter. And you might be the only challenge I'll see all day. I don't mean to offend, but I have to beat you. No matter what, I have to stop Britannia from taking any more innocent lives away! Even if it means that I have to go through you first!" Rai yelled. Suzaku looked behind him and saw Lelouch's knightmare getting away. He then jumped off to go after him.

"Wait, come back here you coward!" Rai yelled as he started to go after him, until he heard a voice.

"Wait!" Kallen called out. Rai turned his knightmare around to look at Kallen's knightmare.

"Yes." Rai said calmly. Kallen hesitated for several seconds until she said what she had to say.

"Thanks. I appreciate your help." she said.

"No problem. Now go and help out the rest of the resistance, okay." Rai said as he smiled.

"Hey, will I see you again?" Kallen said, hoping to see the pilot again.

"Of course, I mean, how will I help out the rest of the resistance?" Rai said with a hint of humor in his voice as he jumped away after the Lancelot. Kallen couldn't help but develop a small blush, hearing his answer. She smiled as she ejected, hoping to see the pilot again as soon as she finished the fight.

(Rai)

It didn't take too long to catch up to the Lancelot. It was currently in pursuit of another knightmare. Rai used his Geass to see if Lelouch was in there. He saw him and was going to help him until suddenly, Lelouch shot the building beside them and Rai used his evasiveness to avoid the debris. His knightmare detected a woman with her child, screaming as they were falling off the same building. He put the knightmare on his new auto pilot feature and got out to save the woman with his hood put up. He used the debris to jump off it and was about 20 feet off the ground when he caught the woman. He landed and put the woman down. She turned to look at him. She was a Japanese woman who was currently trying to calm her child down.

"Are you okay?" Rai asked.

"Yes, thank you! Thank you very much for saving me and my baby!" she said joyously as she hugged her savior.

"You're welcome." Rai said as he smiled and separated from her.

"Who are you?" she asked, wanting to know her savior.

"Let's just say that I'm a knightmare pilot who always answers a person's need of help." He said with a smile hidden in his hood. The Japanese woman smiled back, knowing that her savior was smiling too.

"Now go, go and join the others who are stationed at the safety zone." Rai said, knowing that the Resistance was here to save the civilians. The woman nodded and ran to get to safety. As soon as she was out of sight, Rai's knightmare arrived and he got in and went to find Lelouch.

"Huh? That knightmare saved someone's life. What an odd pilot they are." Lloyd said as Suzaku stopped chasing the knightmare some time ago and observed the woman and the black-hooded pilot of the Lancelot Club interacting with each other.

'That pilot saved a civilian's life. What if he's the same goal as I do? Maybe I misjudged him by a little bit. Anyways, since I lost that knightmare, I need to continue and end the battle here.' Suzaku thought as he saw the Lancelot Club taking off. He then decided to let him off for today and continued his duties.

"Kallen! This way!" Ohgi called out to the fleeing Kallen as she followed.

(In a garage of the Ghettos)

"This happened because you went up against Britannia!" A civilian yelled out.

"What was that, you spineless coward!" Tamaki yelled back.

"How many died today?!" a woman asked.

"Shut up! Lots of people died, so what?!" Tamaki yelled as Kallen and Ohgi walked inside.

"What happened to the man with the voice?" Kallen asked.

"I don't know. He's not answering our calls. He may be dead." Ohgi said as an armored tank blew the garage door down.

"See, Ohgi?! This is what happens when we follow a random stranger's orders! What were you thinking?!" Tamaki yelled out as the Britannian soldiers came in and aimed their weapons at them.

"So this is where you're hiding, Elevens? Prepare to fire." the commanding officer of his battalion ordered.

"Brother!" Kallen yelled in horror as she closed her eyes tightly. The Britannians were about to fire until suddenly; the tank was shot with a huge round and exploded.

"What!" a Britannian soldier exclaimed as he and the rest of them were all shot in the head in an instant. Kallen opened her eyes and was shocked as well as everyone else.

"What? Who did this?" Kallen asked.

"That would be me." A voice rang out. Everyone turned their attention to a black-hooded figure standing outside of the destroyed door of the garage.

"Who the hell is that and how did he kill them all at the same time?!" Tamaki asked as he was ignored.

"It's you!" a voice called out. They all turned and saw the same woman Rai saved before with her baby in her arms. She then ran and hugged the figure with tears of joy her eyes.

"Don't worry; like I said before, I always go to save people who are in needing to be saved." The figure spoke out as they separated.

"Do you know him?" Kallen asked the woman.

"Yes, he saved me and my baby when we were falling. I saw him riding a strange, blue knightmare." She told Kallen just as the said knightmare arrived.

"That knightmare… It's you!" Kallen yelled as she remembered the same knightmare saving her from the Lancelot.

"Yeah, that's me. Anyways, are you all okay?" Rai asked.

"Alright, alright, why should you be so concerned?! That knightmare looks like a similar one to the white knightmare that took out some of our comrades! Maybe he's on the Britannian's side" Tamaki yelled as he aimed his gun at Rai.

"Wait! If he was on the Britannian side, he wouldn't have helped a civilian or even helped me escaped!" Kallen called out.

"Yeah, she does have a point. Tamaki, stand down." Ohgi ordered as Tamaki grunted when he did so.

"Well, it would be nice to chat and all, but I have to leave now to find my younger brother." Rai said as he got in his knightmare cockpit.

"Younger brother?" Kallen asked.

"He isn't my blood-related brother, but his mother adopted me when I was only 5 years old before she married his father. So, it's only me, my younger brother, and my younger sister." Rai said as he went down memory lane.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get going now. Who knows, maybe the next time I see you Kallen, I would probably ask you for a thank-you kiss." Rai flirted with Kallen, leaving the garage in his knightmare away from a blushing Kallen.

"Well, it seems like that guy has a crush on Kallen." Ohgi said teasingly as her blush grew.

"What are you guys talking about? Never mind, let's continue on evacuating the civilians." She suggested as the Resistance got back to work.

'Maybe, I will take you up on that offer.' Kallen thought to herself with a secretive smile on her face.

'Good thing that I used my Geass to time-freeze the whole garage so that I could kill all those Britannians' Rai thought as he was skidding across the streets. He stealthily arrived at the Clovis's base of operations. He got out of his knightmare and snuck in. A guard stood still in an odd way. Rai approached him and examined him. He finally waved his hand in front of his face and got no response.

'His eyes, there's no doubt now. Lelouch must have done this. He then heard a loud intercom voice ringing out.

"All units, pull back immediately! I order you in the name of Clovis de Britannia, Viceroy of Area 11! All units, pull back! Stop the destruction of our nation's resources, and tend to the wounded, be they Britannian or Eleven! I order you in the name of Clovis de Britannia! Pull back immediately! I will permit no further combat!" it said as Rai made his way inside and stood outside the door of the command bridge.

'Yeah, with the lights out, Lelouch is definitely inside here.' He thought as he quietly went inside and hid in the shadows to observe. He saw his adoptive relative sitting on the throne.

"Is that all?" Clovis asked.

"Yes, well done." A voice said.

"What's next? Want me to sing a song? Maybe play a game of chess with you?" Clovis asked as a figure made his way to him as it spoke.

"That brings back memories. Don't you remember when we used to play chess? I always beat you." It said as he took off his helmet and threw it aside.

"What?" Clovis asked. Rai heard a gun cocked as he presumed that the person had a weapon.

"Remember? The Imperial villa." The person said.

"Who are you?!" Clovis demanded as he narrowed his eyes.

"It's been a while, my brother." Lelouch said as he stepped out of the shadows. Clovis gasped with widened eyes as he saw Lelouch alive in front of him.

"Son of the late Princess Marianne and the 16th prince of the Britannian throne. Lelouch de Britannia." Lelouch introduced himself.

"Lelouch?! But they said you were-" Clovis said as he was interrupted.

"Dead? I have returned, my Prince, to change everything!" Lelouch announced.

**(End of Chapter)**

**I hoped you enjoyed today's chapter, tune in next time.**


	3. The False Classmate and a New Student

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Code Geass, the series is respectively owned by copyright and this story is only fictional.

Notes: The dream Nunnally has is based off of Revan Sama's story. I admit that I don't own any of their stories, but only based as dreams of Nunnally's past.

Harem: Rai x Nunnally x Euphemia x Shirley x Milly

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

_Flashback_

**Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion**

**(Play Opening Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion Lost Colors)**

**Chapter 3: A New Student**

Lelouch aims his gun at his brother.

"I'm so glad, Lelouch! I heard you died when we invaded Japan. I'm very happy you're alive. Will you come back home with me?" Clovis asked.

"You intend to use me as a diplomatic tool yet again? It would seem that you've forgotten that you yourself have been used as a tool as well." Lelouch said. Clovis eyes have widened at that statement.

"Yes, from the day my mother was killed!" Lelouch yelled

'I remember when she adopted me when she was married and had to take care of a 5-year old Lelouch. He was glad of having me as an adopted brother at the same age. I didn't meet Nunnally until that incident that I prevented her from falling from that tree.' Rai thought, remembering that day.

"My mother was technically a princess, but she was of common blood, so the other princesses were no doubt annoyed with her. But still, making it look like a terrorist attack was just cruel. You killed my mother didn't you?!" Lelouch yelled. Rai grew enraged, hearing this and remembering that night. He even grew furious when he remembered his younger self, alongside Lelouch see Rai's future fiancé, Nunnally's horrified face. No, it wasn't Clovis; he didn't have anything to do with that. He couldn't take it anymore, so Rai came out of the shadows and used Geass to time-freeze Lelouch and knocked him out.

"Lelouch!" Clovis yelled as he couldn't get to him because the hooded-figure had his handgun aimed at him.

"Long time no see, Brother." Rai said as he removed his hood. Clovis's eyes widened, seeing his adopted brother alive.

"Rai, it's you! You're alive! I thought I was told that you died that day with mother. " Clovis said.

'It seems that his memory came back to him after all. It either came back on its own or Charles must have used his Geass to unlock his memories. No doubt that the others remember me as well, except Lelouch and Nunnally.' Rai thought.

"No, I didn't die. Let me tell you the real story behind my mother, Marianne's murder. I snooped around the palace after the attack and found a shocking discovery. It wasn't a terrorist attack, it was Charles. He issued the order to kill our mother!" Rai yelled in fury. Clovis couldn't believe as of what he was hearing.

"Geass?" Clovis asked

"My fiancé, Nunnally. She was crippled at the spine by a bullet! After that, she wasn't able to see again after her father using his Geass to force her eyes shut!" Rai said in rage.

"Now tell me, who else would likely know about the incident. I, Rai Vi Britannia, commands you to tell me." Rai said as he used his Geass on Clovis.

"The Third Prince Schneizel and Second Princess Cornelia. They know." Clovis said in a monotone voice.

" I see, so only those two know. That does makes sense. I guess since he isn't talking anymore, then he doesn't know anything else." Rai said as he released his Geass and aimed his gun at Clovis's forehead.

"Wait! We may not share the same mother, but I am your adoptive brother! Please don't kill me!" Clovis yelled in horror.

"The world cannot change without killing those who bring harm to innocent lives." Rai said as he pulled the trigger.

He then left a note in Lelouch's pocket and left as he took him to a safe place in Ashford Academy, most likely his room. Rai left Lelouch as soon as he left him in his clean uniform, followed by him using his keyblade to unlock his memories, to inform the principal of his arrival to the academy. When he told him, in his black-hooded cloak with the hood removed, that Lelouch and Nunnally were his adoptive siblings, he was shocked and shook his hand, happy to have him here. The principal took time to have a male staff member measure him and had a uniform ready to go. Rai was told that he would start school tomorrow as he went off to get some other clothes he could wear at the city's cloth shops. When he came back, he used Geass on a student and he told Rai where Nunnally's Room would be at.

When night came, he snuck in the room and knocked Sayako out from behind by shutting her down and leaving her in sleep mode and to wake up in the morning. He walked quietly to Nunnally's bedside and used his keyblade to unlock her memories. When he was done, he went to his room where the principal told him. It was next to Nunnally's Room. He changed into his pajamas, which he bought at the mall, and slept on his bed.

(Dream)

While Nunnally's mother had her back turned, the younger Nunnally somehow managed to scamper up a tree to see a bird's nest.

Quite frankly, She was surprised she'd made it that far.

She would've expected to trip over one of the cracks in the sidewalk before she ever made it up the tree.

But apparently the bird's nest was too important for her to miss. Some strange force had kept her upright all the way into the high branches.

"Come on, just a little more…" she murmured, reaching a small, white hand out towards the nest.

For just a moment, time stopped. The nest contained only two baby birds.

Something was perfect about that moment, as her fingers brushed the rough twine of the nest, her eyes lit up with joy as she smiled.

The sunlight catching in the leaves and in her hair, filtering pale beams of light to leave patterns on Young Nunnally Vi Britannia's skin and pink dress.

She would always remember that moment just after the fall.

"Remember..." a voice called out to her.

But at the time, she faintly heard the branch creaking. Nunnally was falling. Her mother's panicked voice cut the silence as she cried Nunnally's name.

"Nunnally!"

Marianne Vi Britannia hurried over, but stopped when she saw that something had broken her daughter's fall.

No, correction—some_one_ had broken Nunnally's fall.

A quite handsome young man around her son's age with silver hair and blue sky eyes. Now he was smiling at Nunnally, while she was in his arms.

"Are you alright?" asked the young man.

"Ah. Y-Yes." said Nunnally who got quite nervous.

Nunnally was a cute lively child. This was the first time Marianne saw her this nervous.

Still the young man didn't let go and said with a gentle smile,

"Good. For a moment there, I thought an angel fell from the sky."

The next thing Marianne knew, her daughter, the eleventh princess of the holy Britannia empire, Nunnally vi Britannia's face was bright red.

(End of Dream)

Nunnally woke up in the morning with the maid greeting her a happy morning and thought to herself about the dream she had. When she did, all of the memories she had suddenly returned to her.

"Rai…" she whispered as she went on her daily duties.

(Ashford Academy Student Council Room)

'Who was that who knocked me out back in the command bridge? Also, who put that letter in my pocket? Whoever it was, I need to be more careful for now on. Oh well, the letter didn't say who it was, but it did tell me to find Cornelia or Schneizel. Those two are my only leagues to finding the truth.' Lelouch thought with his eyes closed as he was soon interrupted.

"Come on, Lelouch!" Milly said as she smacked Lelouch on the head with a rolled-up bundle of paper.

"You were asleep just now, weren't you? Your hands stopped!" Milly said in a demanding tone as she continued smacking him.

"Please don't hit me…" Lelouch said.

"That's for leaving me behind!" Rivalz said with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, that's right. What happened to you yesterday?" Shirley asked Lelouch.

"Alright, alright. Let's not digress." Milly said with the bundle of paper in hand.

"We've got to finish figuring out the budget for this year's club activities. We can't miscalculate this!" Milly demanded.

"If we do…" Nina said shyly.

"The equestrian club's right next door. They'll bust in here again!" Rival said with a smile on his face.

"Rivalz, you're a member of the student council!" Milly said in a barely raised voice.

"You should have thought of that yesterday!" Shirley suggested.

"We should just wait them out. They'll give up sooner or later." Rivalz suggested his opinion to the group.

"You know, that's not a bad idea." Lelouch said to Rivalz.

"Guts!" Milly shouted with her fists raised in front of her as everybody in the room flinched, once again affected by Milly's "magical spell".

"That 'guts' thing again?" Rivalz asked.

"Yup! It's a spell to make you guys work harder!" Milly said with half lidded eyes in a playful manner as she pointed at Lelouch.

"A lame spell like that won't do anything." Lelouch said.

"It works on me, Madam President!" Shirley said cheerfully as she rose her hand.

"Oh, you're so nice and obedient, Shirley." Milly said with her hands on her hips.

"You've trained me well!" Shirley said she pumped her fist in front of her and used her other hand to hold her arm.

"That's not what I'm talking about. Nice chest size. I checked you out yesterday in the bathroom in the girls dorms. You've got a really nice balance." Milly said in a teasing manner. Shirley looked down to see what she was talking about. Then, her mind finally clicked, realizing what Milly was getting at.

"Ohhh…" Rivalz said as he looked at Shirley's chest.

"Wh-What are you talking about, you pervert?!" Shirley yelled at Milly.

"Anyways, time to change the subject, I heard that a new student transferred here today." Milly said, getting everyone, except Lelouch's attention.

"Really?" Rivalz asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure where he's at right now since we've been busy lately." Milly said as she was thinking with a finger under her chin.

"Maybe when classes are over, we can go ask the other students about it!" Shirley said as everyone, except Lelouch and Nina, who was too shy to meet the person, agreed with her.

(Somewhere else in the Academy)

Rai introduced himself to everyone in his first class. The reaction to the girls was they squealed at him with hearts in their eyes while the boys glared at him with a killer intent. Rai sweatdropped at their reaction as he walked to get to his next class. Suddenly he heard a student saying something about poison gas. He walked into a room and saw a mini-television with the reporters talking about the poison gas.

"Hey! They're showing the bodies of all of the Elevens!" a student shouted.

"Don't show me that!" another student shouted.

(Several minutes later in a classroom)

"Kallen! It's been too long!" a student shouted, getting Lelouch's attention. He looked in his classroom and saw Kallen surrounded by a few female students.

"Are you okay?" one of them asked.

"Sophie was really worried about you." Another said.

"Are you alright?" the last female student asked.

"Yes, though I can't do too much physically." Kallen said.

'I see. That's why I recognized her…' Lelouch thought with widened eyes as he recognized Kallen.

Lelouch then sat down at his seat until Rivalz said something.

"What are you looking at, Lelouch? You falling for her?". Unknown to the two, Shirley glanced at Lelouch and turned to her work, hearing Rivalz question.

"It's just odd. She hasn't come to school since the first day, has she?" Lelouch asked as Rivalz had an amusing look on his face.

"Kallen Stadtfeld… Seems like she's sick or something, so she only comes to school every once in a while. But her grades are absolutely top-notch. She's the scion of the Stadtfeld family, so she's rich and she's nice to boot! You've got good taste." Rivalz said.

"You're wrong." Lelouch said.

"It's nothing to hide! She does seem a little sheltered though." Rivalz said.

"Settle down everyone." The teacher informed everyone as they made their way in and the class quieted down and sat at their seats.

"Everyone, we have a new student who will be participating today at Ashford Academy." The teacher announced. The class started to murmur about the subject as they heard rumors in the school about the student. Suddenly, a knock was heard on the classroom door, getting everyone's attention, except Lelouch.

"You may come in now." the teacher spoke out. The door opened and the student made their way in. The girls, except Kallen, had blushes on their faces, seeing the hot boy who came in. Shirley had a small blush on her face.

'Wait, why am I blushing, thinking about the new student. I'm suppose to have a crush on Lelouch. Right?' Shirley thought to herself.

He stood beside the teacher's desk and introduced himself. When he spoke, Lelouch's eyes widened as he was drawn out of his thoughts, recognizing the voice.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you all. My name is Rai Lamperouge. I hope we can all get along from here on out." Rai introduced himself as everyone's eyes, Except Rai and the teacher, widened, hearing about someone who was possibly related to Lelouch.

"Good, now go take a seat behind Shirley." The teacher said, pointing to the seat.

"Sure." Rai said as he walked and sat down in his seat.

'Rai, what's he doing here? The last time I seen him was when we first came here to the academy. I'll need to see him after school when I finish investigating that Kallen student.' Lelouch thought as class continued.

(Later)

It was lunch break as the students had lunch outside somewhere in the school grounds. Rai was eating his boxed lunch outside.

'It seems that I'll see my two favorite adoptive siblings after all. Maybe I should see Lelouch first since he's knows that I'm here. As for my knightmare, I'll do some tuning to it, seeing that it needs some adjustments to the output of its weapons.' Rai thought as he was enjoying his lunch.

Screaming was heard near him as he turned to see female students scurrying off. One student in particular caught his interest. It was a red-haired teenage girl who he heard from students as the sick girl who was most of the time absent. He couldn't put a finger on it, but the student looked awfully familiar. He decided to see what was going on by hiding behind the bushes. He looked more closely and saw a bee that was flying around her as she jogged to hide behind some bushes. He narrowed his eyes when he saw the girl swipe at the bee, killing it.

'That speed behind her hand. No doubt that she looks like a skilled fighter to have that type of speed. Her name was Kallen if I remember. I need to have a closer look.' Rai thought as he ran with outstanding speed, not making a sound from his footsteps, and hid behind a pillar, without the girl noticing him.

"God I hate this! I'm sick of acting like an invalid!" She said in a loud tone as she bit into her sandwich. As Rai observed longer, he saw Lelouch beside Kallen as she turned to him. He decided to listen in the conversation they were starting to have.

"Can I help you or something?" Kallen asked.

"I want answers." Lelouch said as he used his Geass on Kallen.

"Of course." Kallen said, under the influence of Lelouch's Geass.

"Were you the one piloting the Glascow in Shinjuku?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes." Kallen answered.

"Why terrorism?" Lelouch asked.

"Because I'm Japanese, though technically I'm half Britannian." Kallen answered.

"Half-Blood. But why go so far?" Lelouch asked after his eyes widened at what she said.

'Half-blooded, huh. That does make sense why she was fighting. So, she was the girl I met in the Shinjuku Ghettos yesterday. Even though I was born Britannian, my mother died during child birth as they had me and my father remarried to a Japanese woman. Despite her being Japanese that woman was the only mother to me who I truly cared about and loved as she did the same thing for me when father died a year later after his second marriage.' Rai thought as he was driven away from them as Kallen spoke.

"Um, did you want something?" Kallen asked innocently.

'It seems that his Geass worn out.' Rai thought as he felt Lelouch's influence fade away from Kallen's mind.

"No. I got what I wanted here." Lelouch said as he walked away.

"Oh, wait. Just to be sure, don't tell anyone about Shinjuku." Lelouch commanded as he turned around to face her again, using his Geass.

"What do you mean by Shinjuku? Why would you say that?" Kallen innocently asked, getting suspicious of Lelouch.

'Idiot! Don't you know that you can only use your Geass powers only once to your target! Oh well, I can't blame him since he just recently obtained his Geass powers. Speaking of which, where is C.C. right now? She is suppose to be around here watching him.' Rai thought to himself. Lelouch's eyes widened, seeing that his Geass didn't work this time on Kallen.

"Go back to class." Lelouch ordered with his eyes narrowed and his Geass activated.

"As soon as get an answer to my question, I will." Kallen said as she narrowed her eyes.

'It's not working? What's going on here?' Lelouch thought to himself as he deactivated his Geass.

'Time to make myself known before things start to get more complicated.' Rai sighed as he walked to the two.

"Hey, Lelouch, is that you?" Rai asked as he broke the tension between the two and drew their attention.

"Rai… it's good to see you again." Lelouch said as he smiled, silently thanking him for being here to change the subject, and walked up to him. They both shook hands as Kallen spoke up.

"My name is Kallen. It's nice to meet you." Kallen said as she pretended to smile.

"It's nice to meet you too, Kallen." Rai said with a smile as he knew Kallen was faking her smile.

"Rai, was it?" Kallen asked, getting a nod as Rai faced her.

"Are you related to Lelouch?" she asked.

"Blood related? Not really. I was adopted by his mother years ago and acted as the older brother figure to him. He was at first disliking the idea, but he started to get use to me as we grew older." Rai said as Lelouch nodded in agreement.

"Lelouch, what were you doing? Wait a minute, could it be? Were you asking Kallen out while I was not around?" Rai asked with a teasing smirk with his hand under his chin.

"What! No way was I doing that! I was only asking a few questions!" Lelouch yelled at Rai as Kallen was blushing.

"No way would I date a person like him! Well anyways, back to the main subject." Kallen said as Lelouch back away slightly with narrowed eyes.

'Oh great, she still not giving up is she?' Rai thought, not changing his mood, as another voice called out.

"Hey Lulu, Kallen!" the three of them turned around and saw Shirley waving at them from an opened window on the second floor of the school.

"You know it's time to head over to the Chemistry Lab! You better get a move on!" Shirley called out to them before seeing Rai.

"Oh, it's you. The new student from this morning! How about you come to the Student Council  
Room after school!" Shirley yelled out to Rai.

"Sure! I can see why not!" Rai yelled back as Shirley smiled with a small blush and walked back and closed the window.

'Why am I blushing around him? I'm supposed to try and go after Lelouch, but I can't help but keep on thinking about Rai.' Shirley thought as she went back to class.

"Crap, it's my turn to set up for class!" Lelouch yelled as he and Rai sprinted to get to class.

(Night time)

After school was over, Rai was introduced to the Student Council and seen them as an amusing bunch. Milly was the President of the Student Council and always the lively one, followed by her mischievous nature. Nina was a shy girl who was very smart. Rivalz was a good person to have as a friend, despite him being the one having a crush on Milly just by seeing him glance at her once in a while. Rai almost laughed, hearing that Lelouch wasn't athletic, which was true during their childhood, lazy and a master at falling asleep in class. What surprised him was that he was officially made as a member of the student council just like that by Milly. Everyone, except Lelouch smiling, was cheering of having him here. Although, Rai couldn't help but get a feeling that it was mainly Milly's idea of having him since he was required to be in at least one club. He also had a feeling that she had intentions towards him, getting shivers down his spine as he thought what she could possibly have in store for him.

Rai was invited to have dinner with Lelouch since Lelouch suggested it in order to have him meet Nunnally again after so long. Rai couldn't help but feel glad as he could imagine the surprised look on her face. She was always very bright whenever he was around. Rai was soon driven to some memories. Not his, but a maid that worked in the castle in the homeland, his previous home owned by the Royal Family.

(_Flashback)_

_A few months ago, I have heard that our emperor, Charles Zi Britannia, took interest in a young boy with silver hair because of his talent in swordsmanship and in piloting a Knightmare._

_For the emperor to show so much interest in such young boy must mean that he must be really exceptional! Or maybe there is more to say...like the nobility would say._

_They don't understand why the emperor would 'waste his time' with a 'brat' who isn't even noble._

_He was assigned to be Lelouch's teacher for swordsmanship. Even thought he wasn't much experimented! A lot of questions were asked yet with no answers._

_After a few months passed, Lelouch and Rai (the silver haired boy) began slowly to become friends._

_Even though Lelouch was always teased by Rai because of his lack of endurance which would result by him being angry and chasing Rai all around the castle._

_For someone who lacks endurance, Lelouch was a really fast runner._

_But even if they were friends, he had sometime difficulties to accept the silver haired boy._

_Because of only one person._

_Nunnally._

_She seems to become even brighter these days._

_And I think...No...I am sure that it's because of her crush toward Rai, even though he was unaware of this during the time._

_Being a young girl in love can make you very cute and very lively._

_Lelouch seems to be aware of this and it didn't really please him to know that he won't be the first man in Nunnally's heart._

_I feel like Rai won't be able to call him 'Brother-in-law' for a long time._

_When I first saw Rai, I thought he was a very handsome child and you can see immediately that he was not like the other children...but...He was very calm and emotionless like a doll._

_A very beautiful appearance, silver hair flowing in the glow of the moon. Crystal clear blue or more likely ice blue eyes with thin eyebrows, such a cold color. A lost color._

_Yet when he was with Nunnally he seems to be a different person._

_His expressionless face was full of gentle emotions. His ice blue eyes became more like the blue of the sky. He was also very cute though it was different from Nunnally's cuteness._

_Today, I was assigned to bring them some tea and sweets in Nunnally's room._

_"Nunnally, Rai. I have brought some tea and cookies."_

_I knocked at the door of the room but no replied from them. I thought: What should I do?_

_She asked him to come to her room to play a bit since Euphemia wasn't here today and Lelouch was taking some other lessons._

_I was a little worried after I opened the door and said excuse me._

_"Oh my..."_

_Nunnally and Rai were sleeping and snuggling in the bed like two kittens._

_The scene was utterly adorable and involuntarily a smile appeared on my face at the thought of an angry and very jealous Lelouch looking at scene._

_Still, today was a cold day and they could catch a cold if nothing was put on them._

_On both of them I put a white blanket that I bought from another room._

_"Sweet dreams Nunnally, Rai."_

_After I left the room and went to my other tasks, I've heard a loud scream:_

_"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY SISTER'S ROOM?! RAI!"_

(End of Flashback)

Rai smiled as he remembered that day. He couldn't help but chuckle when the rest of the day was spent running away from an angry Lelouch.

Soon, they arrived at the Club House as they're currently in front of the door to Nunnally's Room as it slid open.

(A minute earlier)

"Well? What shall we do? He maybe late again this evening." Sayako said.

"I'll wait. He said that we would have dinner together tonight." Nunnally spoke.

"Also, Lelouch said that we're going to have a special guest eating with us tonight. He said that this special guest knows you. There now, this one is finished." Sayako said as she showed her folded paper animal to her.

"Huh?" Nunnally questioned as she reached out for it and felt around to see from her feeling what it was.

"A bird?" she gasped.

"Yes, it's a crane." Sayako answered with a small smile on her face.

"Amazing. The Japanese are so skillful." Nunnally complimented her. Sayako giggled at Nunnally's compliment. Nunnally focused her attention on the incoming noise behind the door to the Club House hallway. Sayako followed her gaze and saw Lelouch at the door as he and the special guest walked in.

(Rai)

Rai walked into Nunnally's room to see Nunnally and the maid Sayako sitting in their chairs, looking at him and Lelouch. When Sayako was about to speak, Rai settled his finger over his mouth, indicating her to remain from giving away his name, which she nodded.

"I'm sorry I'm so late." Lelouch apologized as the boys entered Nunnally's Room.

"Hi, Lelouch. Welcome home." Nunnally greeted her brother happily.

"Yes, welcome home, my lord." Sayako greeted him with a small smile on her face.

"No place like it, Sayako. Right, Nunnally?" Lelouch asked his younger sister with a small smile.

"Yeah." Nunnally said.

"Lelouch, you said you had a guest coming here to eat with us tonight, Right?" Nunnally asked.

"Yes, I did. As a matter of fact, he's standing right here beside me." Lelouch said as he turned to Rai. Rai took it that now was the time to make himself known to Nunnally. He walked up to Nunnally and bent down in front of her. He reached out for her to grab his hand.

"Nunnally, he wants you to have a hand shake with him." Sayako said.

"Oh, um… okay." Nunnally hesitated at first, but decided to hand shake the given hand since her brother said that she knows this person. When she puts her hand into Rai's own hand, she gasps as she recognized the touch in the person's hand. She swallows hard, hoping it was **him**.

"R-Rai, is that you?" She finally spoke in a stutter, hoping it was the boy that played with her all the time back at the palace.

"Yeah, it's me. I know that I could've come home sooner, but… I'm home." Rai said with a smile. As soon as he said that, he found himself getting a sudden embrace by Nunnally.

"Rai! I'm so glad it's you! I thought I would never see you again!" Nunnally softly sobbed as Rai returned the embrace by putting on hand behind her head and rubbed her back with the other. When Nunnally released him, she calmed down, drying her tears away with her sleeve, and asked the question that plagued her mind ever since she first remembered him.

"Why? Why did you leave us? Didn't you want to live with us?" Nunnally asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to stay here, very much, but I left so that I could make sure that no information got out from the school. I had to make sure that our identities were kept secret and no one knew about our Royal status. Don't worry Nunnally, this time, I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here to live our happy lives. But, guess what Nunnally?" Rai asked with a smile.

"What is it?" Nunnally questioned, wondering what he was going to say.

"I'm starting my days in school here in the academy. Also, I'm on the Student Council. So that way, you could see me here whenever you liked to." Rai answered, getting a bright smile from Nunnally.

"Really?! I'm so happy! Thank you for coming back, Rai!" Nunnally yelled out as she beamed Rai her best smile she could muster. Lelouch and Sayako smiled, seeing the two interact. They haven't seen Nunnally this happy ever since Rai left.

Lelouch, Rai, and Nunnally were soon having dinner together with each other. Nunnally sat in her wheelchair at the end of the table. Lelouch sat to the right of her while Rai sat to her left.

"This looks like the best dinner I had in awhile." Rai said, impressed by the display of the meal.

"Thanks, Rai. Sayako made this for us." Nunnally said as Lelouch nodded in agreement while cutting her steak.

"I figured she would. Besides, I programmed her to learn different recipes." Rai said proudly, getting Lelouch's and Nunnally's attention.

"Rai, you programmed Sayako?" Nunnally asked, surprised by this.

"Not only that, but I designed and built her!" Rai proudly said.

"Wow! That's amazing! How did you build her?!" Nunnally said cheerfully.

"I studied and learned from the schematics that my real father left behind when he built his very own." Rai said, remembering his father handing him his personal work before he died. His father was quite the remarkable inventor. He kept his father's work hidden from anyone, except when it was time to use it to build Sayako when they made it to Ashford Academy. He told the Royal Family about how his family died. They were assassinated by someone who knew them. They never figured out who it was after the police investigation.

"Anyways, what were you doing before we came here, Nunnally?" Rai asked

"Sayako was just teaching me more about the art of origami. Fold a piece of paper the correct way and you can make birds, boats, almost anything." Nunnally answered happily.

"Really? That's wonderful!" Rai said with a smile as Nunnally was sipping her spoonful of soup. She sipped it too quickly and had soup dripping from her mouth to her chin.

"Easy there, you don't have to tell us everything all at once, you know. It's not like we're going anywhere." Lelouch said as he whipped her mouth with her napkin.

"Yeah, you're right. Thank you." Nunnally thanked with a small smile gracing her face.

"You're very welcome." Lelouch said as he smiled.

"I'm so happy. Because last night, you scared me a little." Nunnally said with a giggle.

"Did I? Sorry, I have a lot on my mind is all." Lelouch apologized as he faced Rai.

"It's alright, Lelouch. I know that you didn't mean to." Rai waved off.

"Hey, Lelouch, Rai?" Nunnally asked, getting the two boy's attention.

"What is it?" Rai acknowledged, knowing that they were paying attention to her.

"They say if you fold a thousand of these cranes, your wish will come true. Is there's anything at all that you're wishing for you two? " Nunnally said.

"No, nothing at all." Lelouch answered.

"How about you, Rai?" Nunnally asked, turning her attention to him.

"Me? Well… if I wished for anything, I'd say that I'd wish for the three of us to stay together forever." Rai answered.

"Really? I would wish for that too." Nunnally answered, happy that he would make a wish like that.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Excuse me you two, but I need to get something real quick. I'll be right back." Rai excused himself as he rushed out the door to get what he wanted from his room. Lelouch and Nunnally wondered what he had that would be very important as to getting it now. Rai came back a few minutes later with his hands behind his back with a smile on his face.

"Rai, what's that you have behind you?" Lelouch asked.

"It's gifts that I have for you two from my travels." Rai answered.

"Gifts? What are they?" Nunnally asked with a small hint of excitement in her voice.

"Good luck charms. These are no ordinary good luck charms, they're supposed to contain some magic that I casted in them." Rai answered with a cheerful smile, showing them the star-shaped charms. His charm was the color white with a silver insignia in the middle of it and a silver outline on his charm. The insignia was a heart with three bladed-looking arrows at the bottom of the heart, facing the other three directions away from the heart. Lelouch's was a purple color with a gold-colored insignia, the same insignia, and a golden outline around the charm. Finally, Nunnally's was a pink and purple shaded coloring on it with a white heart insignia on it. Purple in the outer part of the charm and pink in the inner part. It had a silver outlining on the charm.

"Wow, good luck charms! And you said that these are supposed to have some magic in them?! Really?!" Nunnally beamed happily at Rai, who handed the two their charms.

"Yeah, well… you're supposed to make them out of sea shells." Rai said sheepishly.

"Then, these aren't good luck charms then?" Nunnally asked with a little hint of sadness in her voice.

"Wait, Nunnally. I said that I casted a spell in these charms. They don't have to be made out of sea shells. As long as these are shaped like a star they work." Rai said, cheering her up. It worked as she smiled at him.

"Thanks, Rai! This is a wonderful gift!" Nunnally beamed as she leaned over and pecked his cheek with a quick kiss as she had a small blush on her cheeks. Rai faintly blushed at the kiss. He then remembered one time about his predicament of finding Nunnally a birthday gift.

"Hey, speaking of gifts, do you remember the one time when it was you're birthday that I nearly didn't show up for your party?" Rai asked.

"Yeah, we remember alright…" Lelouch said as they remembered that day.

(_Flashback_)

_Attack._

_Block._

_Attack._

_Dodge._

_Wood sword on the floor._

_A sigh._

_"Lelouch, you're not focus enough...at this rate your father's going to scold me for being a bad teacher."_

_"Shut up! I'm doing the best I can..."_

_Like every morning, Prince Lelouch Vi Britannia was taking his swordsmanship lesson with his friend and adopted sibling, Prince Rai Vi Britannia, the first prince in line to the throne. And as always, Lelouch was very bad at it._

_"Beside you're not that strong. You can't ever beat neither Schneizel nor Cornelia." retort Lelouch._

_"That's true...But still, I can use a sword better than you." answer Rai with a small smile._

_"What about Chess?" Lelouch asked with a smirk._

_"That doesn't count." Rai deadpanned, knowing he wasn't better than Lelouch in a game of chess._

_"What?!" Lelouch yelled in outrage._

_..._

_They would always have small arguments like these every morning after or in middle of training. After that, Rai would treat Lelouch with an ice cream. A reward for a hard worker as he would say._

_However, today was somehow different. Lelouch was quiet, he didn't talk much and seemed to think a lot about something._

_"...Lelouch?" asked Rai._

_Also sometime he would glare at Rai and then turn away. Like he was looking at something he refused to acknowledge._

_"What is it?" Rai asked Lelouch_

_"..." Lelouch didn't answer_

_In moments like these, Rai always decide to wait until he would say something._

_It must be really tough to say something really important. He never saw Lelouch with such serious face._

_After 15 minutes, he finally decided to spoke up._

_"Today..." began Lelouch._

_"Yeah?" asked Rai._

_"Today is Nunnally's birthday."_

_"I see. And...?"_

_Lelouch's glare was becoming more and more painful to bear. Still, Rai was willing to support it to listen to his friend._

_"She wants you to come for the party." admitted Lelouch._

_"Oh? But I saw her this morning and she didn't say anything about it." said Rai._

_It was true, before the lesson, Rai saw Nunnally along with the empress Marianne Vi Britannia and greeted them._

_Nunnally greeted him too with a shy smile. However, she was mostly hiding behind the empress while greeting him. Did he make her uncomfortable?_

_"She didn't dare to ask you in person. That's why she asked me to tell you." explained Lelouch._

_"Uh? But why?" Rai was confused._

_"I don't know. I asked her why but she just said it was nothing and she blushed...I never saw Nunnally being so shy or nervous about someone..."_

_An awkward silence has fallen upon them. Rai didn't like it. This feeling... It almost felt like death was standing beside him._

_"Rai..." Lelouch's eyes were hidden by his hair._

_"Y-Yeah?" Rai was more and more nervous for some reason._

_"What have you done to my sister?" Lelouch asked._

_"W-What?! B-but nothing!" Rai yelled._

_"Then why is she only like that with YOU?!" Lelouch asked with a vicious look on his face_

_"How should I know?" Rai defended himself._

_Again another awkward silence has fallen upon them._

_Then Lelouch stood up and began to walk away as he said:_

_"Anyway, be sure to come and don't forget the gift."_

_When Lelouch wasn't in Rai's line of sight anymore, Rai began to sigh heavily._

_It wasn't that he didn't want to come to Nunnally's birthday party. He was quite fond of the younger girl...and...also...There was also something else._

_There was something about her that made him want to be more gentle and tender. When he thought about the princess he felt warm inside but couldn't understand what it could mean._

_Anyway, just talking to Lelouch could be very tiring especially when Nunnally was concerned._

_But he would still go to the party and..._

"_...Wait...What?" Rai asked himself._

_("Anyway, be sure to come and don't forget the __gift__.")_

_Lelouch's words were flowing inside Rai's mind._

_Gift?_

_What gift?_

_..._

'_Uh oh.' Rai thought to himself._

_(Two hours later)_

_Tic._

_Tock._

_Tic._

_Tock._

_Seconds were overflowing._

_Minutes were passing._

_Hours were arriving._

_And Lelouch's words would enter his mind each time._

_("Anyway, be sure to come and don't forget the __gift.__")_

_Sure, it was normal to get a gift for someone's birthday. Even Rai, who has lost his memories, DID remember that. But..._

"_What kind of gift? What could I possibly offer to someone who could have everything she wanted? After all she is one of the emperor's daughters.' Rai thought as he paced back and forth in his room. _

_She could have anything she desired._

_She could be spoiled during and after her birthday._

_And he felt like she deserved all, yet at the same time it troubled him because he didn't know what to give her as a gift..._

_What does she want?_

_What would make her happy?_

_Questions would shove inside Rai's mind and little time was left before the party would start._

_Mostly it would be full of nobles, giving gifts and congratulation to the eleventh princess of Britannia._

_"But not for Nunnally herself..." thought Rai with a hint of disgust._

_Even though at first, it's only a formality, after that it will be a little more private._

_Only the empress Marianne, Lelouch, Euphie, and her sister Cornelia. (Charles will only be at the formal party...)_

_Rai will be able to go at the private party...But not at the formal since he wasn't born into nobility._

_Anyway, staying on his bed all day won't make things alright neither. Rai decided to get up and go for a walk in the royal garden. Maybe he would find an idea outside!_

_**-Outside, in the royal garden-**_

_What a failure..._

_He was the teacher of Prince Lelouch Vi Britannia in swordsmanship even thought they were both the same age._

_He showed some talents at piloting a Knightmare at such a young age!_

_Even the emperor was really impressed with the results (Even though it was Rai's Geass that really interest the emperor)._

_But he doesn't seem to be capable to find a splendid gift for a young girl who held his heart even though he doesn't know that yet._

_He asked a few servants about it...But..._

_"Excuse me, but what would you give to a girl at her birthday?"_

_Either they told him to leave them alone since they were busy._

_Or that:_

_"A doll would be nice!"_

_She has 1000 of those..._

_"A beautiful dress!"_

_She has also 1000 of those..._

_"Flowers!"_

_Too expensive...No wait...I don't have any money..._

_"A confession of love!"_

"_...? ! F-Forget I asked..."_

_"How cute, he is blushing!"_

_**(At the eleventh princess's party)**_

_The formal party was almost over; most of the nobles has given their congratulations to Nunnally, gave her their gifts and went home._

_Even though she was happy that everyone was celebrating her birthday, she was still upset._

_There was still missing a person at the party, a person she wished to see more than anything for this special day. She went to her brother to ask him about it:_

_"Um...big brother? Have you told Rai about today?"_

_Lelouch looked toward his sister for a moment and said:_

_"Don't worry about it Nunnally, he will come, I'm sure."_

_The princess' face became a bit more brighter, but was still a bit worried._

_**(Back to Rai)**_

_This is was a catastrophe..._

_The formal party was almost over and Rai still hasn't found a gift for Nunnally._

'_This is bad! Nunnally's going to be upset! And if Nunnally is upset, then Lelouch will be upset! And an upset Lelouch mean being strangled to death!' Rai thought as he shivered at the idea of him being strangled by a furious Lelouch._

_However even if it was so, he didn't want to give her a stupid gift._

_He wasn't sure about her taste, yet he still wanted to make her happy with it._

_He wanted to give something sincere, special...No..._

_Eternal._

_Something that would last forever._

_Before continuing his thoughts, Rai wasn't looking where he was going and before he knew it, he was standing in front of a Tree. But not any tree. A magnificent Sakura tree (Cherry blossom)._

_"Oh...Yeah...I remember. One of the gardeners has put this grown tree here a few months ago. It came from Arena 11...Japan._

_For some odd reason, Rai felt a connection with the small pink flower Sakura. Such a beautiful and innocent flower growing only in spring._

_It reminded him of her._

_Suddenly, Rai knew what would be his gift._

_He took a small knife in his hand and..._

_**(Back to Nunnally)**_

_"Don't be so disappointed Nunnally..." Said the empress Marianne._

_"I'm sure he has a good reason, Rai wouldn't miss your birthday like that." said her slightly older sister Euphemia._

_And Lelouch was just waiting. (Probably preparing himself to kill Rai slowly)_

_The Formal party was over; the gifts were already given; now it was time for the cake. And Rai was still not there._

'_Did something happen? Did he forget? Or... he didn't want to come to my birthday party?' Nunnally's began to fill her eyes with tears._

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Someone was knocking at the door._

_"Yes?" asked the empress._

_"Excuse me, it's Rai, may I come in?" Rai answered behind the door._

_Everyone began to smile a bit when they heard Rai's voice and saw Nunnally being relief._

_"O-Of course." answered the eager younger princess._

_The door opened._

_Rai appeared with a small gift in his hands._

_"I'm sorry to be late, Nunnally. It was harder to make than I thought." Rai said._

_He presented the small box to her._

_Her big purple eyes widen even more._

_"For me?" she asked._

_"Yeah" Said Rai with an embarrassed smile._

_She began to eagerly open the box and gasped at the sight of the gift._

_It was a pendant, a small flower carved in wood paint in pink. And there was her name carved into it._

_"It's the first time I've made one, so the shape is uneven...Next time, I'll make something better. So from now on I'll practice."_

_"Rai..." Nunnally's eyes were full of emotions._

_Not only did he come but has bring such great gift for her._

_It made her very happy._

_"...? Is it not good enough?" Rai was getting worried._

_"...? ! N-No! I like it very much! Thank you Rai-San!"_

_Nunnally's smile has bloomed like a flower. It covered her whole face._

_Rai's heart began to feel at ease and he also felt warm inside._

_Nunnally leaped at him, resulting in Rai falling to the ground with Nunnally on top of him, hugging him with a bright smile and giggled at him as he decided to chuckle with her, followed by him returning the hug. This was the best birthday Nunnally's ever had._

(End of Flashback)

"Things were so simple back then. Oh I do wish things stayed that way for all of us." Rai said, longing for that day to come.

"Yeah, I hope that day would come to, Rai." Nunnally said.

"You know, there's supposed to be a forgotten legend about these charms." Rai said.

"Really?" Nunnally asked.

"Yes. You see, somewhere out there, there this tree with star-shaped fruit. If you share this fruit with someone important to you, your destinies would intertwine and you'll never become separated from them. You'll be with them, together forever." Rai told them.

"Wow, that's wonderful! I want to go and eat this fruit with you, Rai! And then eat one with Lelouch so that we would be together forever, no matter what!" Nunnally said with a smile, getting a small blush from Rai.

"Nunnally, with these charms, these will ensure us that we will be together no matter what. Do you know what these charms represent?" Rai asked.

"What?" Nunnally asked.

"An unbreakable connection!" Rai Said cheerfully as the three laid their charms together to ensure an unbreakable connection, no matter where they were.

"Now back on topic, what do you wish for, Nunnally?" Lelouch asked, Rai nodding at the question.

"Hmm… I wish the world was a gentler place." Nunnally answered.

"When the day finally comes when you can see again, I'm sure that it will be." Lelouch said.

"Really?" Nunnally asked.

"Yes, I promise." Lelouch ensured Nunnally.

'The truth is, there are very few paths our future can take. The Ashford Family sheltering us for now. But how long can that last? If our identities are exposed, even Rivalz , Shirley, and the others will abandon us. We'll end up political tools or casualty of royal ambition. I have to build a world where Nunnally can at least find happiness. Also, for Rai to always be there for her since Nunnally would like to always be there for her.' Lelouch thought. He was soon dragged out of his thoughts when Nunnally intertwined his pinky finger with hers.

"Sayako taught me this the other day. It's called a Japanese Promise." Nunnally said.

"Oh, a Japanese pinky promise, huh?" Rai asked in amusement.

"That's right. Cross my heart, hope to die, eat a thousand needles if I lie. Pinky promise song~!" Nunnally sang in a sing-song voice as she shook Lelouch's hand up and down with their pinkies. They soon let go of each other's hands as Nunnally giggled.

"Well that's scary. I may have to eat a thousand needles someday." Lelouch said in a joking manner.

"That's right. So I better not catch you telling lies, okay?" Nunnally promised.

"Don't you worry, I'll never lie, I swear." Lelouch promised.

'Not to you two anyway.' Lelouch thought with narrowed eyes. Rai caught his look and couldn't help but worry if his best friend and adoptive brother would do anything unnecessary. He hoped that it wouldn't come down to that.

"Okay, now it's your turn, Rai!" Nunnally said as he took Rai's pinky into hers.

"Okay then. Cross my heart, hope to die, eat a thousand needles if I lie. Pinky promise song!" Rai sang as he shook her pinky and broke his pinky contact with Nunnally at the end of the song.

"Rai. I didn't know you were so good at knowing the Japanese Promise." Nunnally said in fascination.

"Yeah, well… I didn't travel around all over the country for nothing. I learn a thing or two here and there." Rai said as he chuckled at Nunnally. Nunnally blushed as he chuckled, remembering the way he always laughed back at the royal palace. They soon were finished eating dinner and Sayako came to clean up the dishes. Before Sayako took Nunnally to bed, she wanted to say something to Rai before she was wheeled to bed.

"Rai?" Nunnally asked shyly.

"Yes?" Rai answered.

"Do you remember the promise I made to you?" Nunnally questioned.

"Yeah, I remember."

"Since your back, can you keep your promise to me again?" Nunnally asked.

"Of course! I'm still keeping my promise to you, I swear!" Rai said with a smile.

"Thank you, Rai. You have no idea how much this promise means to me." Nunnally beamed as Sayako took her to bed.

"Good night, Rai!" Nunnally said cheerfully.

"Good night, Nunnally." Rai said as Sayako pushed Nunnally's wheelchair into her room and closed the door behind her, not before Sayako smiled towards him.

"Yeah, I remember alright…" Rai said when he arrived in his room. He then frowned when he remembered that stormy night when he promised her. Not the promise, but what she would do if she found out about the Geass Rai possessed.

(_Flashback_)

_It was Nighttime when normally everything would be peaceful in the royal palace. But this night was noisy because of the thunderstorm._

_For Rai, they were more annoying than frightening. It was so loud that it was nearly impossible to fall asleep._

'_Man, it's so noisy that I can't get an single moments worth of shut eye! I hate this!' Rai thought in frustration as he lied in bed._

_But even if the thunderstorm was very loud, he still heard footsteps in the hallway. It almost sounded like someone was walking rather hastily toward his room._

_"Who could that be in the middle of the night?" Wondered Rai as he went to the door to answer it._

_Before the person could open the door, Rai opened it first._

_The person almost tripped and fell, but Rai caught the person in time._

_"Nunnally? !"_

_Indeed, it was the eleventh princess in person, but..._

_"What's wrong?" asked Rai._

_She appeared to be scared of something._

_"Nunna-" Began Rai._

_BOOM_

_"Ahhh!" Nunnally let out a small cry._

_She ran toward Rai and hugged him like her life depended on it._

_He looked her for a moment and asked:_

_"Could it be...that you're scared of thunderstorms?"_

_She didn't said anything...Just griped him even more._

_"...But Lelouch's room is next door to yours. Why mine?"_

_BOOM_

_She stayed in silence but she was trembling._

_"...Alright, you can sleep here if you want." Rai sighed in defeat._

_He took her in his arms and brought her to his bed._

_He placed her down gently on his bed then decided to sleep on the floor for her to have more space._

_But she didn't let go and wet purple eyes met Rai's blue eyes._

_"W-Where are you going?" Asked Nunnally._

_After seeing her in such a state, Rai decided it would be better to stay with her._

_"You should try to sleep Nunnally. Don't worry, I'll protect you from anything." said Rai._

_"...I don't want to go to sleep."_

_"Hmm? Why not?"_

_Nunnally bit her lower lip._

_"I...I had a bad dream."_

_"Dream?" He asked._

_"Yes. A scary dream..." She admitted._

_"You..." She began._

_"?"_

_"You and big brother disappeared..."_

_"Everything was dark, I could see nothing. I could just hear big brother's voice but...but I couldn't hear yours... it was like...like..."_

'_Like you never lived here in the first place...' Nunnally thought._

_"...like?" asked Rai._

_"N-Nothing. Please forget what I said." Nunnally turned to the other side of the bed and pretended to sleep._

_However, even if she said it was nothing, the bad dream still haunted her._

_A dark world without Onii-sama and Rai-san?_

_The thought of it made her tremble in fear._

_Rai didn't said anything. He just stared at her for a moment and then put a hand under her chin to make her face him._

_"Nunnally..." Sky blue met purple._

_"It was just a dream." Rai's face was so serious, it made Nunnally's heart beating fast._

_"I..." but then he took a more gentle expression._

_"Won't go anywhere." And he kissed her forehead gently._

_"I will never leave you."_

_Nunnally's big purple eyes blinked and she asked:_

_"Really? !"_

_He looked her and said teasingly:_

_"Of course...Unless, lady Nunnally dislike my presence."_

_Her eyes widen, she shook her head as a no and said quickly:_

_"Dislike? ! N-No! Never!"_

_Her grip became more forceful and she started to tremble again._

_"Nunnally! I was only joking." Rai was surprised by her outburst._

_"I...I want..."_

_"...?"_

_"I want Rai-San to stay by my side forever."_

_Rai's expression became a bit sad...but just for a moment._

_"W-will you?" asked a shy Nunnally._

_"Yes, your highness. Anything my princess wish for." said Rai in a very knightly manner._

_Nunnally sighed in relief and had a big smile on her face._

_"We should sleep, I must give your brother his swordsmanship lesson tomorrow at 10.00 am."_

_"Alright...Uhm...Rai-San?" She asked._

_"Hmm?"_

_"Hehehe..." Nunnally giggled._

_"?"_

_"I...I'll go to sleep, if you do what you have done before."_

_Rai stared at her for a moment, smiled a little and kissed her on the forehead._

_The moon shone, peeking in-between the clouds that moved up in the sky. The thunderstorms has stopped and night became quiet._

_On that quiet night, a young princess sleeping peacefully and a young silver haired boy was watching her sleep._

_He couldn't sleep yet. He was thinking of what just happened a few hours ago._

_("I want Rai-San to stay by my side forever.")_

_Such a modest request...Yet was it really alright for him to stay? He wasn't even noble._

_Was it really alright for someone like him to stay by her side? The eleventh princess of the holly Britannia empire?_

_"It's bad to feel this way, isn't it?" he asked himself._

_He looked her. She was still gripping him and wasn't going to let go._

_He smiled sadly and whispered slowly in her ear._

_"I'm not the beautiful person you think I am. But still, I want to protect you."_

_Then he did something quite bold , it surprised himself._

_He kissed her on the lips._

_Gently, strongly, yet..._

_"Cowardly..."He thought sadly._

_He stopped and returned the hug._

_"Good night, my highness..."_

_Darkness surrounded both the boy without memories and the princess._

(End of Flashback)

Rai was lying in his bed, thinking about the promise he made with Nunnally years ago. He couldn't help but worry about her finding out Rai's Geass powers and his immortality. What would she think of him? What would Lelouch think of him? What about the other members of the student council? So many thoughts ran through him, but there was one question which he feared the most before he decided to sleep for the night. What would they do with him when they found out, especially Nunnally?

(The Next Day)

Rai was wondering around the grounds, not before using his Geass to make an artificial copy of him to get it to go to class. Rai went to gather information on Lelouch and Kallen since he sensed them outside in the grounds. He found Lelouch and saw him using Geass twice on a teacher.

'He's most likely trying to recognizing the borders of his Geass capabilities.' Rai thought. When he saw Lelouch leaving for class, he came out from his hiding place from behind a tree and then ran to find Kallen.

He found Kallen on the rooftop of the school as he hid behind the door to the rooftop as he spied on her. What he heard was she was talking to someone on her cell phone (which he presumed was Ohgi by the voice on her cell phone) about the voice on the radio, Kallen being in school, and Kallen's older brother, Ohto (Rai decided to keep that small amount of information to himself). What he heard next plagued his interest.

"What should we do about the mysterious pilot of that blue and white knightmare?" Kallen asked

"I don't know. If what we suspect of him now is proven true, then we can assume that it would be okay for us to recruit him into the Resistance." Ohgi suggested.

"Yeah, maybe you're right." Kallen said.

"Kallen, that's not like you to trust someone that quickly. Usually, it would take you a few weeks to a month to trust someone. Hmm, could it be…" Ohgi said.

"What are you getting at, Ohgi?" Kallen asked with a questioning look.

"Kallen, do you have a crush on this mysterious pilot?" Ohgi asked with a teasing tone. He knew that Kallen was blushing at the other end of the line just by the long silence between them. Rai's eyes widened when he heard the question from Ohgi.

'W-What?! Kallen has a crush on me? I didn't know that… w-wait a minute, am I starting to blush too! Man, this is just wonderful. Now I have to make sure that Nunnally doesn't find out my reaction towards Kallen. Otherwise, she's going to be extremely sad about this. If she's upset, Lelouch will be upset, and an upset Lelouch means that he's going to strangle me to death! Stay calm, Rai. As long as you avoid any type of conversations with Kallen, then everything will be fine.' Rai thought as he tried to control his blush.

"W-What?! What are you talking about?!" Kallen asked, still blushing.

"You know what I mean. I saw you the way you're looking at him when he was talking to you." Ohgi teased further with a smile. Kallen developed a new deeper blush at being caught staring at the mysterious pilot by Ohgi.

"W-Whatever! Anyways, about the voice on the radio?" Kallen asked as she composed herself.

"Forget about it for now. I'll be in touch." Ohgi said as he hung up. Rai decided to read Kallen's mind with his Geass activated. He heard her think about Lelouch saying to not mention to anyone about Shinjuku. Then, he heard her thinking about taking care of him (In a bad way) .

'Great, the joys Lelouch brings me. Looks like I have to give him a lending hand by convincing Kallen that he wasn't the one on the radio. He's going to owe me for this, big time.' Rai thought with a deadpanned look as he deactivated his Geass and made his way to his next class with all of the needed information.

(Later)

Rai switched as he dissipated his clone before class. He was now currently studying Lelouch and Kallen, who were stealing glances with each other without both of them realizing, while studying in class. He knew that Lelouch will try something to silence Kallen by any means necessary. When the bell rang, class ended and Rai was packing his stuff into his school bag. He then looked to Lelouch's direction and saw Shirley making his way to Lelouch.

"Hey, Lulu. You coming along?" Shirley asked with a smile.

"Sorry, maybe some other time." Lelouch apologized as he made his way to Kallen, who was talking to a few of her female friends. When he was in front of her, the other girls made way to have room for Lelouch.

"You think that you can spare a minute. I need to talk to you." Lelouch said as Kallen stood up from her seat. Shirley gasped, along with Kallen's other friends, hearing Lelouch wanted a minute to talk to Kallen.

"Sure. I was wondering when you were going to ask." Kallen said as Shirley and the other girls gasped loudly. The two then made their exit as Rai left to take an alternate pathway to the Club House ballroom after he read Lelouch's mind as of where he and Kallen were going to meet up at.

(At the Club House ballroom)

Rai hid behind a pillar on the lower floor as Lelouch and Kallen arrived.

"I didn't even know this room existed." Kallen said in small fascination.

"It's the Club House for the Student Council. They built it as a ballroom for several, various occasions." Lelouch said.

"And we won't be disturbed inside here?" Kallen asked.

"Yes, that's correct." Lelouch answered.

'Not exactly.' Rai thought as he sensed some incoming presences coming from the second floor of the ballroom.

"Here it is! I found it! Look, this is it, right?!" Shirley called out as the three turned towards her.

"What a relief. You found our lab data." Nina said as she sighed in relief.

"Good, because my ass is killing me!" Rivalz complained as he rubbed it from all the searching they did. The doors below slid open to reveal Milly in an apron over her uniform.

"Were you able to find it? I've finished up on my end. Shall we dig in?" Milly said as she made her way to the table with the food on the tray.

"Oh wow!" Rivalz said in awe as he leaned over the railway over the stairs.

"Way to go, Milly!" Shirley called out as she clasped her hands together in front of her chest.

"You adore me, I know." Milly said happily with a small giggle from the compliment as she settled the food on the table. Rai decided to make his way to the others.

"Umm… what is all of this?" Lelouch asked.

"Lelouch, don't you know? I thought that why you brought her. We're inducting Kallen into the student council and to celebrate for Rai joining in. It was my grandfather's idea actually." Milly said.

"The principles?" Lelouch asked.

"He thought it best with Kallen's poor health she'd have a hard time with regular club activities. Oh, I'm Milly, President of the Student Council. It's a pleasure to meet you." Milly introduced herself.

"Oh, thank you. The pleasure's all mine " Kallen thanked Milly as she bowed slightly to her.

"I'm Rivalz, Secretary of the Student Council. If there's anything you need help with, I'm your man." Rivalz said as he, Shirley, Nina, and Rai made their way to Lelouch and Kallen.

"Hi, I'm Shirley. I'm a member of the swimming club. Welcome!" Shirley greeted.

"Hi there. My name's Nina." Nina said shyly as she swaged a bit.

"And my name's Rai. It's very nice to meet you, Kallen!" Rai said with a smile as Lelouch and Kallen turned to him as soon as he stood before them.

"It's nice to meet all of you." Kallen said.

"Shirley, I'm sorry, but do you think you can set these on the table for me?" a voice asked as they turned and saw Nunnally making her way with her electronic wheelchair.

"Oh sure. Thanks Nunna!" Shirley said cheerfully as she went to give Nunnally a hand.

"Nunnally? What are you doing here?" Lelouch asked.

'Oh well, so much for helping him out.' Rai thought.

"This is Lelouch's sister." Milly said as she saw Kallen's look with a hint of sadness, seeing her like that.

"I'm still in the middle school group. So I can't be on the council yet." Nunnally said to Kallen.

"That's all right. You're an honorary member in our book." Rivalz said as Nina hummed in agreement and the two made their way to Nunnally.

"Hello there. It's a pleasure to meet you, Kallen." Nunnally said with a smile.

" Thank you, to you as well." Kallen said, returning the smile.

"Right, so we kick this off with a toast?" Rivalz asked as he slammed a large bottle down on the table.

"Champagne?" Shirley asked in surprise.

"Yeah, but were on the Student Council, we shouldn't." Nina said.

"Aww, come on. Loosen up you guys." Rivalz said as he tried to uncork the bottle.

"No way, we're going to get in trouble!" Shirley yelled as she tried to wrestle the bottle out of Rivalz's hands and Nina covered her hands over her head just in case the bottle shot at her.

"What's going on?" Nunnally asked.

"Here, Nunnally." Milly said as she gave her a glass of juice for her to drink.

"Lelouch, heads up!" Rivalz called out as he threw the bottle to Lelouch, which he caught.

"You're not getting away with this either, Lulu!" Shirley yelled out as she ran towards Lelouch and wrestled the bottle from him. This resulted in him and Shirley to fall over, uncorking the bottle. Kallen saw the cork coming towards her. She was ready to smack it away, but the cork was caught by a hand. Kallen turned to the owner of the hand and saw Rai looking at him with an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry. There always like this all the time." Rai apologized.

"It's alright, thank-" Kallen stopped as she was suddenly being hosed from the bottle of champagne Lelouch had in his hand. Her hair and uniform became soaked wet when the champagne stopped flowing out of the bottle.

"What just happened?" Nunnally asked.

"Nothing, Nunnally. We just made a mess and Kallen got soaked from the 'soda' that spewed from the bottle. I'll go fetch you some clothes for you, okay Kallen." Rai said as he turns towards her.

"Yeah, thanks." Kallen said as she made her way to take a nice shower.

(Laundry lounge)

"Do you have clothes for her?" Milly asked.

"Sayako's on it." Shirley answered.

(Rai)

He made his way to his destination as he thought about what he said to Lelouch.

(_Flashback_)

_Rai was going to exit Lelouch's room with the clothes in hand until he decided to say what was on his mind._

"_Lelouch?" Rai asked._

"_Yes, Rai? What do you need?" Lelouch asked. Rai told Lelouch that he overheard his conversation with Kallen about the events of Shinjuku and what happened on the Clovis's throne room, which Lelouch's eyes widened of Rai finding out._

"_Don't worry. I'll keep this a secret. I just hope that you did this for a good reason." Rai assured, getting a sigh in relief from Lelouch._

"_I'll keep this a secret on the condition of helping you out on whatever your doing." Rai bargained._

"…_Okay, that's fine with me since I can trust you, Rai." Lelouch said with a smile._

"_Yeah, this is what brothers do best, they stick together from high to low." Rai said, also smiling._

"_One more thing, I think that we both suspect that Kallen most likely knows about you helping out the Resistance. Don't worry, I have a plan…" Rai said as the boys discussed what their plan was going to be._

(End of Flashback)

Rai made it to his destination, waiting for the perfect time to put his plan in action.

(Lelouch)

Lelouch knocked on the door and said that it was him and he brought a change of clothes for her.

"You can come in! I drawn the certain already!" he heard Kallen say as he opened the door and made his way inside. He saw Kallen on the other side of the certain, taking a shower.

"I'm sorry about all of this. I know they can be a little over the top." Lelouch apologized.

"That's okay. Nothing wrong about cutting loose once in a while, you know." Kallen said.

"These are some of my clothes. Hope that's okay?" Lelouch asked as he sat the clothes in the clothes basket.

"It's cool. Don't worry about it. That was fast, you went all of the way to the boy's dorm?" Kallen asked.

"Actually, I live here." Lelouch said.

"Huh?" Kallen asked.

"It'd be pretty hard for my sister to live off in the dorms. The principal of the school lets us stay here as a favor." Lelouch said.

"I see." Kallen said, feeling a bit bad for Nunnally.

"Anyway…" Lelouch said.

"Hey, wait! Can you hand me that pouch over there?" Kallen asked Lelouch as she had her hand towards the pouch on the sink counter.

"Sure." Lelouch answered as he made his way to get the pouch. He grabbed it and handed it to Kallen as he looked the other way and sneaked his arm behind the shower curtain. Suddenly, Kallen caught his wrist in a grip. Lelouch eyes widened as he was forced to drop the pouch on the bottom of the shower floor.

"You really are a livewire, aren't you?" Lelouch asked.

"Were you the one in Shinjuku?" Kallen demanded.

"What do you mean?" Lelouch asked.

"Don't play dumb. You brought up Shinjuku the other day. Why?" Kallen asked.

"Why do you ask? Is there something wrong with Shinjuku?" Lelouch asked back.

"Don't answer my question with a question! Yes or No?! That's all I want to hear out of you." Kallen demanded as she picked up her pouch and drawn out a hidden knife from it. Suddenly the phone rang out in the room.

"If I don't answer it? Someone will come. Is that okay?" Lelouch asked as he reached out for the phone.

"Hello, Ashford Academy Student Council? No, this is… oh, it's for you. He says that he knows you." Lelouch said to Kallen as he handed the phone for her to answer. Kallen narrowed her eyes at him before sitting the pouch down and took the phone to answer it.

"Hello?" Kallen asked over the phone.

"Glad you're still alive, Q-1." A voice(Rai impersonating the voice of Lelouch) said as Kallen's eyes widened, recognizing the voice as the one on the radio. She glanced to the arm she had a hold of and saw Lelouch looking the other way.

'Was I wrong' Kallen asked herself in her thoughts.

"1600 hours, the day after tomorrow, the observation deck in Tokyo Tower. Come alone." The voice said.

"Who are you?! How did you raise the cease fire order?!" Kallen demanded as the person hung up the phone.

"Hey! Don't hang up!" Kallen yelled, but it was no use, seeing that the person already hung up. Unknowingly, the shower curtain was drawn open enough to have Lelouch view her naked body.

"Did you say cease fire? Sounds like you keep dangerous company." Lelouch said, Kallen widened her eyes as she drew her attention to him.

"Oh, umm… that was…" Kallen tried to think up a lie.

"Let me guess, you're talking about a game? Something online?" Lelouch asked.

"Uh, yeah. You got me. Cause, you know. I've been shoved into my house for so long." Kallen said as she let go of Lelouch's wrist.

"That's what I was warning you about when I told you to not bring up Shinjuku before. Seriously, some guys try to show you footage of what happens that day and it's pretty damn grim." Lelouch said as Rai came in the door after he knocked.

"There you are, Lelouch! Where have you been all…this…time?" Rai asked as he stopped and looked at the erotic scene before him that Kallen was 'giving away'.

"Well, umm… wow, Kallen. I didn't know you were that bold as to show me your naked body." Rai said with a sheepish smile as he blushed an atomic red color on his entire face and Kallen had a questioning look on her face, until her mind clicked and looked down at herself and the undrawn certain before her. She yelped as she drawn the curtain closed.

"Don't worry, Kallen. I won't tell anyone about this. Later!" Rai called out as he dragged Lelouch out of the room.

"I was wrong." Kallen said to herself while she had crouched down and tried to cover herself with her arms and hands.

Lelouch, Rai, and Kallen, now fully dressed, were walking down the hallway while Lelouch talked about stuff.

"The council doesn't require much actual work, I guess. Beyond vocational paperwork, we'll sometimes plan school events." Lelouch said.

"So you mean like the cultural festival?" Kallen asked.

"That's right, Kallen. Along with the cross-dressing ball, the absolute silence party, and swim suit day." Rai answered.

"What's up with that?" Kallen asked curiously.

"Blame our president." Lelouch said.

"Yeah, you'll be spending a lot of time with her, hope you'll be ready." Rai said sheepishly, thinking about how Milly is from his first day of being in the Student Council.

"Lelouch, Rai, this is awful!" Nunnally called out.

"What is it?" Rai asked.

"Prince Clovis has been found dead." Milly said.

"They're saying that he's been killed." Rivalz said. Lelouch and Kallen were shocked at the news. Rai however showed a fake surprise since he was the one that killed Clovis.

'Clovis, you always played chess with Lelouch to help him get this good up until now. Why? Why did you turn into a selfish person? I just hope that you can find happiness in the afterlife with Marianne.' He silently prayed.

'Clovis had what was coming to him. So, that person actually killed him, huh? I don't care about it, as long as I have the needed information from that person who killed him.' Lelouch thought to himself.

"Prince Clovis has been taken from us! He fought for peace and justice against all the Elevens! He died a mortar! We must all bury our sorrow and keep carrying on his will." Jeremiah said on the interview.

"Now we interrupt this broadcast with breaking news. The man suspected as the murderer has been captured. According to this report, the suspect is an Honorary Britannian." The news lady announced.

"What the," Lelouch said with widened eyes.

"Private Suzaku Kururugi, A Former Eleven and Honorary Britannian. I repeat, Suzaku Kururugi, arrested for murder." The news lady said as she repeated what she just said.

"What?" Rai asked to himself as he stood beside Lelouch with widened eyes.

**(End of Chapter)**

**(Code Geass Ending 1)**

**I hope you enjoyed it. Tune in next time for the next chapter.**


End file.
